Silver Lining
by Faydora
Summary: Naruto comes home after his four year training with Jariya. Only, now he has a son! Itachi is the father! What other surprises are in store? ItaNaru one sided Sasunaru,
1. Chapter 1

Fay: I'll update Make a Wish ASAP but first I had to start this one. I know I shouldn't but I really liked this idea. Sorry if you don't like it but I do. I got the idea for this from a fic called Changes but I didn't like a few things so I decided to write my own version. Whoever wrote it…I nod in your direction.

Disclaimer: Fay doesn't own it!

Warnings: One-sided SasuNaru full blown ItaNaru and Yaoi (Duh.)

Notes from Fay: This is in no way related to Hidden Life, Secret Love nor is it the other circumstances I was talking about. I got this idea after reading some ItaNaru fic and I wanted to complete it because they were taking forever to update. This is its own story and not related to my other ItaNaru fic. It just happens to be a good place to start okay?

111

It was mid-afternoon when she saw them walk up to the gates. Immediately, Sakura recognized one of them-the large white haired man-but she couldn't believe that the person next to him was Naruto. Naruto no longer sported his bright orange jumpsuit and instead wore a tight form-fitting fishnet shirt with a black tank top underneath, black baggy pants with thousands of pockets, and combat boots. On his left hand he wore two rings. One was a simple golden band around his ring finger and the other was a more complex ring on his middle finger. Naruto's hair was no longer short and spiky; it was in a ponytail sitting on top of his head in the same fashion that Deidara always had his; only Naruto's hair was a bit shorter.

Naruto's mouth moved as he spoke to the elder man beside him and the white haired man laughed heartily, clutching his stomach as he roared with laughter. When they passed the two gaping shinobi at the gates, they waved shortly, but turned back to their conversation quickly.

Sakura waved lightly but it went unnoticed by the two homecoming ninjas. She continued to gape after Naruto as he walked, wondering when Naruto had gotten so…slender…so hot. Just as they turned the corner, Sakura's eyes traveled down, seeing a small boy clutching the leg of Naruto's pants as he hurried to match the blonde's stride.

Who was that kid?

111

Naruto laughed. It had been forever since he had been home and it excited him but saddened him when every memory returned. The memories of making friends, the villagers abusing him, Sasuke leaving him, and other things filled his mind but he pushed them away reminding himself that everything that happened then was behind him now. He would start anew, as best as he could with so many secrets weighing on him, but he would try to make things right.

He looked at the white haired man beside him who was still chuckling from their earlier conversation. They had grown so close over the years, like father and son. Now, Jariaya was looking at every woman who passed by. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what you see in women," Naruto stated in a serious tone. After two seconds of silence, they both burst out laughing. It wasn't anything in particular he had said, it was just the way he said it. Knowing full well that Naruto was gay just made it even funnier.

Naruto felt a tugging at his pant leg. He looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Are you tired of walking, Kaoru?" Naruto asked sweetly. He pulled at the boy's hood, making sure it would stay in place.

"I'm hungry, mama," the boy replied sleepily. He held out his arms and Naruto gathered him up in his arms and placed him on his hips.

"Uncle Jariaya will take us out later, okay?" Naruto said as he kissed the boys cheek.

"I will?" Jariaya asked.

"Yep." Naruto replied as he continued walking to the Hokage Tower.

When they entered the office, Naruto was attacked by Iruka and pulled into a vicious hug. Naruto felt Kaoru flinch at the sudden attention his mother was getting. His grip on Naruto's shirt tightened but it loosened when the young boy felt Jariaya's hand on his back, offering comfort. Tsunade had also been waiting for him apparently and she kissed Naruto's cheek as a welcome home kind of gesture.

"How have you been?!" she exclaimed as she ushered both men in. "It's been four years and I want to know everything interesting that happened."

Naruto sighed, repositioning the child on his hip. "I am sorry but I can't stay. I have important business to attend to. Jariaya can fill you in on whatever you need to know. But right now, I have to go." He waved goodbye and walked out.

"Uh…wait!" Iruka called as he rushed out after Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he continued walking with his former teacher beside him.

Iruka looked him over. He looked so different. And who was this child with him? "Well, Kakashi and I want to take you out to dinner with a few friends tonight. We have been planning this for a while ever since we heard you guys were on your way back."

Naruto nodded. "I'll come. When and where?"

"Tonight at seven at Ichiraku's." Iruka recited.

Naruto nodded. "Alright. I'll be there." He waved goodbye to his teacher and surrogate father. He would have to reschedule that dinner with Jariaya. The old man still owed him.

111

Meanwhile with Jariya…

"Who was that kid?" Tsunade asked as she took a large gulp of sake.

Jariaya sighed and sat down in the chair opposite of Tsunade. "It's a long story. In the files here-" he tossed a stack of files at her. "Is the report of everything that happened. I'll give you the short version because I know you aren't going to actually look at them." The old man cleared his throat. "For the first year of training we trained right outside of fire country, about two days from here on foot. I had to make money somehow so I went to do research…" He coughed and smiled sheepishly at the scowling lady. "I left Naruto alone for about two weeks. Shortly after I came back, I found he went missing during the night. Then for about three months, Naruto's health went down the drain. He tossed his breakfast every morning and sometimes even his lunch. I was worried but he refused to go see a doctor. We stopped training for about six months upon his request. Long story short, about nine months into our training he tells me he is going into labor. Naturally I panicked. Luckily the father came to help and even stuck around to help Naruto train afterward and take care of the baby."

Tsunade stared wide-eyed at the old man before her. "What?"

"Okay so let's start from the beginning. For the first year of training-"

"I know that! I heard your story! That kid with Naruto is his son?" Tsunade was gaping at her former teammate. She wasn't sure if she heard that right or she had drunk too much sake.

"Yup." Was the old mans answer.

"Who is the father?" she asked as she leaned across the desk, intrigued by this news.

"I can't tell you. It would have to be Naruto's decision to tell you who it is. Although I wouldn't have known myself if I hadn't been around for the birth. The father wouldn't have hung around me if he didn't trust me to guard his secret."

"Who could it be?" Tsunade muttered under her breath wishing she knew the answer.

111

Naruto placed Kaoru on the counter pulling his hood down to reveal the boys face. His eyes were like Naruto's-as blue as the ocean-but his hair was jet-black, pulled back into a ponytail like his fathers in a red ribbon. Suddenly, his eyes flashed to red and his Sharingan spun wildly. Even though he had no training with his Sharingan, he had part of Kyuubi in him so he learned things without really trying. Sadly, the boy couldn't control when his Sharingan popped out.

"I can't leave you home and I can't leave you with that old pervert…" Naruto thought out loud. "I'll have to take you with me I guess." Naruto was scared that his Sharingan would suddenly pop out during dinner but it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen.

"Mommy?" the boy asked sweetly. "When do we get to see daddy? I want to see Uncle Dara and Uncle Sasori," his pout was so cute.

"Why not right now?" a voice called from behind the two. Naruto whirled around smacking right into Itachi.

He backed up, rubbing his nose. "Don't sneak up on people!" Naruto yelled. "That is just so rude!"

"Uncle Dara! Uncle Sasori!" Kaoru yelled as he ran to the two men by the door. When at Akatsuki Headquarters, Naruto spent a great deal of time hanging out with just Sasori and Deidara while Itachi was away on missions. Kaoru had adopted them both as uncles because of this.

"Kaoru!" They both bent down to ruffle his hair, messing up the perfect ponytail he had. He giggled and smiled hugely at them. He may look like his father but he had the personality of his mother.

"I missed you." Itachi said as he pulled himself up to sit on the counter in front of Naruto.

"Three weeks and you couldn't stand it, huh?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he folded the hooded cloak he had just taken off of Kaoru. "Am I that good? Or do you worry about me that much?" Itachi smirked at him as he followed the blonde to the back room where he placed the cloak in a drawer.

"Perhaps I have grown attached," Itachi said with wonder in his voice.

"I see. I guess there is nothing I can do to rid myself of you then?"

"Shave your head, get fat, wear bright colors, and chop off your manhood. Perhaps then I will leave you alone." Itachi let his breath slide over Naruto's neck as the blonde pushed the drawer shut.

"I have to go to dinner with a few friends tonight, Tachi-kun. If I can't walk, then you can't touch me for a year."

Itachi took a step back. "But it's like your body sings to me. You know you want me." Itachi licked his lips for emphasis.

"Unlike you, I can fight off temptation." Naruto walked passed his lover and husband and into the kitchen where Deidara and Sasori were now listening to Kaoru talk. Mostly they were just fascinated by his eyes. The Sharingan popped up so randomly. Besides, it wasn't everyday a four year old child had a fully developed Sharingan. "When are you leaving?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the wall, watching his child talk to his Uncles. You could tell when the Sharingan showed by Deidara and Sasori's faces. It would suddenly light up. They were proud to be called uncle by this prodigy.

"In a few days. I wanted to watch over you and spend a little time with you. I had heard a few rumors that my brother had come back to this village. Isn't that who you are going out to dinner with tonight?"

"You snoop too much," Naruto said with a sigh. "It was Iruka who invited me to dinner with Kakashi. But he also said some friends. That probably meant Team 7 was going to meet up at the dinner. I don't want to go because Kaoru is tired and if his Sharingan pops out during dinner…it would disastrous."

Itachi nodded. "Perhaps if you performed a Henge to his eyes no one would be able to tell."

"That doesn't work on him." Naruto stated. "I tried that once while we were out with the old man one day. Needless to say that's why I've got several ninja on my tail who want Kaoru for his power." It was true. One day, Kaoru's Sharingan showed and now several powerful organizations wanted Kaoru.

If you are asking yourselves right now if the Akatsuki had the same intentions…well it wasn't like that. Everyone in the Akatsuki loved Kaoru. They loved Naruto too. They were all like one big family since everyone there had either killed most of their family or had been banished from their families. They were all like Uncles to Kaoru. Even Pein (Sp?) seemed to enjoy the company of the boy. If anything ever happened to Kaoru or Naruto, they would kill that one person who ever dared to think about hurting either one.

"Ah yes, I remember now." Itachi scratched his chin. "I suppose I could take him off your hands for a while."

"Oh no you don't. The last time I left him with you guys, you were training him in the forest with a bunch of guys you captured from Orochimaru's lair." Naruto glared at him. "He's coming with me. I do not trust you alone with him and the rest of the Akatsuki. Perhaps when he is older, like seven or eight-old enough to enter the academy-but he's only four!"

Itachi nodded. "That would be best. Of course that is the time he will decide where he wants to be."

"That's right." Naruto mumbled as he looked at his son.

The plan was, Naruto didn't want Kaoru growing up without a village he could turn to or live in. He wanted his son to be able to choose whether or not he wanted to stay in the village that shunned both his parents, or live a life with the Akatsuki. He didn't want to force Kaoru into a life he didn't want.

"I suppose I'll have to get ready for dinner." He looked at his watch. It was two hours until seven. "Come take a shower with me," he said as he pulled Itachi towards the bathroom.

"I thought you said-"

"There are still many things we could do, my dear." Naruto chuckled as he pulled Itachi into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Deidara and Sasori with Kaoru.

111

Fay: I hope you like it. It's kinda short I know. The last part isn't edited because I wanted it up ASAP so I just wrote it and saved it. If something doesn't make sense or there is an error tell me but otherwise don't flame the couple or Yaoi or my way of writing.

Jayne: So this isn't like your other ItaNaru story?

Fay: No. It starts out similar though. I wrote four rough drafts for this story. I kept the beginning and then tossed in four different endings so this is the one I liked best. That's the reason I didn't edit the last part. I was too lazy to write any more after writing the most recent chapter to Control.

Jayne: Lazy!

Fay: But you still love me.

Peace and Love!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Fay: I am so excited! This story is more popular than Impulse. I didn't know there was that many ItaNaru fans out there. I feel loved. I got my glasses (YAY!) now I can see! I am seriously excited about my glasses because I have astigmatisms in both eyes and I am near sighted.

Jayne: She tires to blame the reason she walks into stuff on her sight but it doesn't have that much effect when she wears them and walks into stuff.

Fay:

Warnings: Boy love and other stuff I can't think to name.

Disclaimer: When you see two boys doing each other on Naruto, then you will know I own it.

111

Naruto exited his bedroom, fully dressed in a tight black shirt that showed off all his muscles and black baggy pants that rode low on his hips so his belly button showed. He walked in the kitchen and looked at the two men glaring at each other. Naruto knew where this was headed.

"Don't you dare blow up my house!" he yelled as he pushed the two apart. "I might be getting a new one soon but that doesn't mean you can destroy this one!" He glared at both of them, glad that he had caught them before the destruction began. Deidara and Sasori had a tendency to make things explode when they had their little fights. (Can be interpreted in boy ways.)

Itachi laughed as both of them sweat dropped. They were scared of Naruto when he was mad.

"Are you guys going to stick around and help Itachi watch Kaoru while I'm at my dinner date?" Naruto asked. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't trust us along with Kaoru?" Sasori said.

Itachi chuckled. "I persuaded him while we took a shower to let us watch him." He watched the look on their faces go from confused to sly. Itachi sighed. "Not like that you idiots! I just mentioned that I didn't get to see Kaoru very often." Deidara nodded but still smiled mischievously.

"Sure. That's what happened," Deidara said sarcastically. Sasori rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up Kaoru.

"You sure you don't want to take him with you?" he asked as he placed the child on his hips.

"I'm sure. I have a feeling that if I took him, something bad would happen." Naruto looked at his watch and sighed. "It's ten till seven. I've got to go." He kissed Itachi goodbye on the lips and Kaoru on the cheek, waving to Sasori and Deidara as he left his house. Already, he could tell it was going to be a long night.

111

Naruto walked into Ichiraku looking around the expanded area. It was larger now, with tables for people to sit at instead of at just the bar. At one table, Iruka and Kakashi sat across from each other, talking in hushed tones. As soon as the silver haired jounine caught sight of Naruto, he smiled-Naruto thought it was a smile anyway-and waved Naruto over.

"Am I late or did your watch break, Kakashi?" Naruto teased his former teacher.

Iruka watched Naruto carefully as if analyzing his movements. Earlier, Tsunade had instructed Iruka not to ask Naruto about the child. She said she would invite all of Naruto's close friends to a meeting so they could all hear the story at once. She hadn't dropped any hints as to what was so important that Naruto couldn't be bothered about, but Iruka kept his questions inside, obeying the Hokage's instructions. Nevertheless, Iruka watched the boy, as if his movements would tell him who the child was.

"We're still waiting on the others," Iruka explained as Naruto took the seat beside him. Naruto nodded. "Ah! There they are!" Iruka pointed over to the entrance where Sakura had stepped in. She wore a pink long-sleeved shirt with a red slash tied around the middle and a white skirt that touched just below her knees. Her long bubblegum colored hair was tied in a bun with two chopsticks sticking out on either side.

She smiled at Naruto and waved. He waved back but his eyes weren't on her; his eyes were examining Sasuke. Sasuke wore an ANBU outfit with the Japanese symbol for captain on the right sleeve of his shirt. Sasuke was captain of ANBU?

The two walked over to the three men sitting at the table and took their seats, Sasuke sitting across from Naruto and Sakura sitting next to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into an awkward hug because of their seating positions. "I'm so glad you're back!" She kissed his cheek-a sisterly kiss-and let go of him. "I want to know everything that happened on your travels!"

Naruto sighed. He didn't want to tell anyone about his travels. It would cause too much chaos if he told the truth. "Well…we trained a lot and traveled to a whole bunch of different countries…" This wasn't going anywhere. "What happened here? I can always tell you about my travels but I want to be caught up on my 'Konoha Trivia' so I don't look like a fool if I bring up the wrong subject."

Sakura's eyes gleamed. Gossip. A girl's best friend. "Well, for starters you should know who is dating who." Naruto watched Sasuke roll his eyes and he almost laughed. Almost. Being married to an Uchiha, he learned how to control his feelings when he didn't really want to show any. "Kiba and Hinata are dating, Ino and Chouji, Shikamaru and Tamari, Neji and Gaara, and Lee and I are dating." She looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke doesn't date anybody because he claims he is saving up for that special someone."

Naruto felt his cheeks grow red. Right before Sasuke left, Sasuke made a huge confession to Naruto.

_**-Flashback-**_

Sasuke stood over Naruto, looking down at the blonde boy sadly. "Before I go, I have to tell you something." Sasuke sighed and stooped over the blonde, placing their faces very close. Too close for Naruto's comfort. "I am in love with you Naruto."

"Then why leave?" Naruto asked as his tears slid down his face. He didn't like the Uchiha like said boy had just confessed but loosing his first friend felt like a stab to the heart. Sasuke was Naruto's best friend. Naruto wanted the chance to save the Uchiha and he had blown his only chance to really rescue him.

"Because before I can ever have a family, before I can ever even think about love, I have to get power." With that he turned and left the blonde, lying on the ground crying.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Naruto knew whom he was waiting for. How could he?! Sasuke just left him, put him through hell and then comes back expecting Naruto to bend over and do as he asked? Not even hell froze over.

"Are you dating anyone, Naruto?" Sakura asked noticing the far off look in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke turned his attention towards the blonde. Naruto could see in Sasuke's eyes that Sasuke wanted the answer to be no. Cruel feelings welled up in Naruto's heart. The Akatsuki weren't the best roll models but they had rubbed off on Naruto. Naruto wanted to hurt the Uchiha. Rip out his heart and step on it repeatedly until the stoic boy cried.

"No. I'm not dating anyone." Sasuke let out a breath. Naruto smirked. "I'm married." Sasuke's expression turned from relieved to horrified.

No, Naruto didn't actually say that. He could see it in his mind though and he wished that he could say it but that would require explaining too much. He didn't want to endanger Kaoru and Itachi that way. If a simple slip-up were the reason Itachi was captured and killed…well, that would be laughable. Even so, it was what Naruto was afraid of. He finally had a family and he wouldn't let anyone take that away from him.

"No, I'm not dating anyone," Naruto said with a sigh. He could see Sasuke's face light up, even if just a little bit. "Anything else happen while I was away?" Naruto asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Well, Sasuke is the head of ANBU," Sakura blushed when she said this.

"It's not that big of a deal," Sasuke said in his usually stoic manor.

And the rest of that night everyone caught up. Sakura told Naruto the basics of everything. She talked about the renovations that were going on in the village, the newest academy students, the most promising students, her job as Tsunade's assistant in the hospital, and other useless facts. Sasuke talked more about his ANBU job when Naruto asked politely, and Kakashi told Naruto about the latest Icha Icha books. Iruka ordered the food and talked about the academy students more and asked more questions about Naruto's travels that Naruto beat around the bush about.

"Well, I've got to go. I need to take care of some things at home…" Naruto said as he stood. Even if it was his homecoming party, he still had to make sure his house was still where he left it, and that Kaoru made it to bed on time.

"Oh yeah! Before you go, Naruto, Tsunade asked me to give you this." Iruka handed Naruto a note.

**Naruto,**

**I want to talk to you tomorrow at nine in the morning. Bring your son if you want to. I haven't told anyone about him yet but I want to talk to you about your travels. As Hokage, I need to know everything important.**

**Tsunade.**

Naruto sighed. Tsunade was too troublesome. He would have to tell her the truth at least. Not the whole truth but at least the part about Kaoru. Uh oh. What if Iruka read the note and had told someone?! "Did you read this?" he asked Iruka.

"No. She told me not to," Iruka answered.

"Good." Naruto said as he folded up the note and pushed it in his pocket.

Sasuke stood too. "I've got to get home too. There are meetings tomorrow morning I have to get to and I don't want to be tired during." He turned to Naruto and smirked. "Since our houses are on the same route, do you mind if I walk with you?"

Naruto resisted the urge to punch the Uchiha boy. "Not at all," Naruto bit out. He didn't want to walk home with Sasuke. That would be risking too much. After all, Naruto wasn't one to hold back for long. Ask anyone in the Akatsuki.

The streets were darkened, with only the moon to lead the two shinobi home. Sasuke walked especially close to the blonde who blatantly ignored him. Sasuke continuously brushed up against him, as if trying to send a signal but Naruto blocked all those signals.

"Could you NOT walk on me?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone.

Sasuke stepped to the side. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I guess…I suppose I'll have to give you enough space so you can get used to me being here…" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away." He sounded like meant it and for a moment, Naruto wanted to believe it. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did but I don't want that to make a space between us. I want us to be friends."

Naruto stopped in front of his house. He looked at Sasuke's face. He was begging Naruto to forgive him in his own subtle way.

"I don't hate you." Sasuke's face brightened. "I forgive you." And he meant it. If Sasuke hadn't broken Naruto's heart and left, Naruto would never have found Itachi and had Kaoru. "But I don't want you to automatically think that there is something between us besides friendship." With those last words, Naruto turned on his heel and walked into his house.

111

The next day, Naruto woke at six in the morning. He didn't want to, but Kaoru had made a fuss and Naruto had to tend to his son. After giving Kaoru a bath and taking his own shower, Naruto walked into the kitchen to find Itachi cooking breakfast. Itachi stared at Naruto's outfit. He wore a white shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and white baggy pants. Itachi always love it when Naruto wore his Uchiha shirts.

"Should you be wearing that?"

"Relax. I'm going to wear my white hoodie/vest over it so no one can tell.

By this time, it was already eight. Itachi set the food down on the table, ordering Naruto to eat.

"I don't care if you don't eat it, but I want Kaoru to eat a healthy breakfast once in a while." Itachi was stern when it came to health and Naruto knew to not say anything against his husband's opinions.

After Kaoru ate, Naruto kissed his husband goodbye and headed out.

Naruto wanted to scream when he entered the Hokage's office. Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, and Sasuke were all positioned around the office. What was this? An intervention? There were a few chairs scattered around but it was as if everyone was too antsy to sit down. Apparently, Tsunade had told them there was some big news about to be revealed. Naruto rolled his eyes as their eyes followed him as he sat down.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked as if he didn't know anything.

"Naruto…" Tsunade bit her lip as she tried to choose her words carefully. "I wanted to ask you about that boy." She pointed to Kaoru who was sitting on Naruto's lap. "Why don't you start off by tell us his name?"

"This is Kaoru." Naruto had taken a chance that day by not making Kaoru wear his hood. Kaoru was dressed in a white high collared shirt like Naruto's and black shorts. "Kaoru is my son."

Iruka and Sasuke paled.

"W-when did you become a father?" Iruka stuttered. "Y-you're so young and I just…I don't…"

"I'm not the father." Iruka sighed with relief. "I'm the mother." Iruka paled again. Tsunade nodded her head. Sasuke paled even more if that was possible. Iruka had to sit down he was so frazzled.

Kakashi and Sakura nodded to as Tsunade asked her next question. "How did this come about? Who is the father?"

"Well, along our travels…during the first month actually, Jariaya was in need of some money. He went from town to town 'researching' leaving me to fend for myself." Tsunade glared at this statement, obviously annoyed by the fact that Jariaya had left the boy alone. "After a few days, I realized I really needed a normal place to stay instead of outdoors so the first place I stumbled upon I asked for a room at. The person who answered the door shocked me half to death and I passed out. When I woke, I was in his bed. I asked a few questions and finally, he fed me and we talked more and then…well you can probable guess the rest." Naruto strummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. "When I was in labor with Kaoru, the father helped out a lot and I spent a lot of time shirking off my responsibilities for training and went off with Kaoru's father and his friends. That's about it."

Naruto sighed as he thought about that fateful day.

Flashback 

"Okay, I can't stay out here any longer!" Naruto said to himself. "And now I am talking to myself. I'm going crazy!" He stretched as he paced around his little camp. There was a small fire going and a little tent pitched up but it looked like it was going to rain and that wouldn't be good for anybody staying outdoors. "I need to find a place to stay." He mumbled.

He packed up his things and started walking. Surely he would find some place to stay at least until he could find a hotel or something. Finally, after walking for hours, he stumbled upon a large mansion. "Whoever lives there is bound to have some place I can sleep for the night." He told himself. "Stop talking to yourself!" he shouted at himself. (AN: I do this all the time.)

He walked up the elongated pathway and stomped up the stairs. He knocked on the door several times before he finally heard a faint noise. He didn't know how long he stood there but finally the door opened and a man appeared.

"Itachi…Uchiha…" Naruto gasped out before he passed out.

11

"Hmm." Naruto rolled over in the nice soft bed. Wait! A bed?

He jolted up in a hurry. Breathing heavily he looked around. It was nice. The bed was huge with a giant canopy overhead and the sheets were silk. Whoever lived here was rich. As he looked around in wonder his eyes finally came to rest on a mans face. Itachi's face.

"Itachi!" Naruto jumped up into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I live here." Itachi responded as he sat back on the opposite side of the bed. Naruto's hands fell. With a sigh he fell onto the bed, crossing his legs and staring at the man before him.

"Hmm. Why haven't you killed me yet?" Naruto asked.

"Because it is no longer my mission." Itachi looked the boy over. Naruto looked pretty hot. He wore a white hoodie with no sleeves and white shorts. His body figure was not manly at all. He looked very feminine. Even his slightly messed up long hair was feminine.

"But, you are in the Akatsuki. Aren't you supposed to be evil and all that?"

"Not if I don't want to be. Besides, we figured you would be a better benefit if you were alive." Itachi continued to stare at the boy.

"Hmm." Naruto stared at the older Uchiha. He was very hot. He was dressed in black shorts and a tight black shirt that showed his muscles. _Why is it that I feel so safe here?_

End Flashback 

"Naruto!" Naruto was shaken from his reverie. Tsunade glared. "Who is the father?" she asked sternly.

Naruto sighed. "I can't tell you. It's for the protection of Kaoru and his father." Naruto thought for a moment. "I'm married too." He showed her the wedding band on his finger. "It's legal and everything but I can't show you the papers because it would give away my husbands identity."

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably. He rubbed his head against his mother's neck and whimpered just a little.

"Are you getting the headaches again?" Naruto asked hoping the Sharingan hadn't popped out already. Usually, Kaoru got headaches before his Sharingan activated. Since he couldn't control it very well, it used a lot of chakra and that made him get headaches.

"Yes…" Kaoru looked down.

Naruto looked at Tsunade with a glare. "Is there anything else? I really need to get home." Who knew what would happen if they saw that. They would freak.

"Naruto, I understand you care for your child but we want to talk more." Kakashi said gingerly. It was the first time the silver haired man had spoken and Naruto just wanted him to shut up.

Naruto thought for a moment. He would have to tell them at some point and sooner was better than later. But Sasuke and Sakura couldn't hear it. "Alright. Sasuke and Sakura need to leave though." He looked at them with a glare.

Tsunade looked at them. "Then Sasuke and Sakura are dismissed." When they didn't leave, she shouted, "Leave!" at them. Sakura sighed and looked at the child curiously. Sasuke looked depressed and forlorn suddenly. Naruto was glad they were upset with him. In the end, it would be best if they didn't have any sort of attachment to him when he left. It would cause too much pain.

Naruto stood when they had left, setting Kaoru down on the chair and looking into the blue eyes of his child. He felt Kaoru's forehead, checking for fever in case it wasn't just his Sharingan deciding to pay a visit. Tsunade cleared her throat behind him. "Why is it that they needed to leave?" she asked curiously. They were his close friends. Surely he would want them to hear his great news.

"Mommy, I can see things in a strange way again," Kaoru complained as he rubbed his eyes. Naruto sighed.

"I know, baby." He kissed Kaoru's forehead and turned to Tsunade. "I figured it would be hell if Sasuke saw this." He pointed to Kaoru. Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka gasped.

"He's an…an…Uchiha?" Iruka gasped.

"Yes."

"Whose child is it? Sasuke's?"

"Hell no."

"Then…"

"Itachi."

To say the group before Naruto was surprised…would be a severe understatement. Iruka was as pale as a ghost, Kakashi's eye was wide open, and Tsunade's jaw had hit the floor. For the longest time, no one said anything. The three watched Naruto as he stared them down, daring them to say anything condemning about his husband. Tsunade bit her lip as she tried to say something that wouldn't be taken the wrong way. Kakashi looked around the room in an awkward way as if he was trying to find a way to escape. Iruka only stared at his surrogate son.

"You know…" Tsunade began slowly. "He's in the Akatsuki."

Naruto nodded. "I know that. I've become great friends with Deidara and Sasori and the others."

"Uncle Dara and Uncle Sasori?" Kaoru's eyes lit up as he thought about his uncles.

"So far, they have been the only ones who haven't tried to kill Kaoru or take him away for power."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Kaoru is very powerful. He has all of the Kyuubi's power plus the power that is held in the bloodline of the Uchiha clan." Naruto sat down in the seat beside Kaoru. It felt like their stares were draining him. "You see-I'm not sure you have heard of it-but there is a prophecy about a young boy with great power who can manipulate chakra."

Tsunade nodded. "I know of that one. The prophecy is that a young child will be born into a strange family. The boy can control the chakra of other people. The child would be able to mimic other's actions and steal their moves with a single glance. Also, he would be the most powerful ninja in the history of mankind."

"The prophecy is about Kaoru." Naruto lowered his gaze. "Ever since Kaoru was born, we have had to flee from everywhere we went. People would suddenly appear out of nowhere and try to steal Kaoru away from me. Finally, when Kaoru was two, it was revealed to me by Jariaya that Kaoru was the boy in the prophecy. He didn't know it at first though. He had overheard a few men talking about stealing the baby." Naruto threaded his fingers together. "The Akatsuki though…they are different. They didn't know about the prophecy before I had told them. When I did, the leader just shrugged it off. At first I didn't understand until finally Deidara told me. He told me that the Akatsuki is the only family he has and he wants to treasure it. Everyone else felt the same way. They didn't want to break that up just because their nephew was ultra powerful."

"So they didn't try to steal Kaoru away from you because they treasure you as a family member?" Iruka said. "That sort of makes sense…" He trailed off.

"So at the moment, the only ones I can trust is the Akatsuki. They've proven their loyalty to me."

"What about us?" Kakashi asked.

"I wouldn't have told you all this if I didn't trust you. Now don't go off telling anyone else. Not the ANBU or your friends or anyone at all. It would endanger everyone in this village if you told someone and they told a few others. All the bad guys would flock here looking for Kaoru."

Tsunade nodded. This was a little much to take in though. She would have to get really drunk later on. "I understand. Will you be fine by yourself?" She was now very worried for his safety. Also…she had a grandchild to take care of now.

"I'll be fine. Training with the Akatsuki has made me strong." Naruto fingered the ring on his finger unconsciously. He would have to tell them about being a member of the Akatsuki later on. What he had just told them was a little much to take in. After all, the first day Naruto had found out about Kaoru, he had panicked. These guys were taking it well compared to him. "I do ask for one thing though. I need a new house but I can't afford one. If you could find me a two-bedroom house with a kitchen and a bathroom I'll be fine. Itachi keeps trying to give me money for the house but I don't want to take it."

"I'll have a place for you to stay by tomorrow morning." Tsunade said.

"Is there anything else?" Naruto asked. "Kaoru's sleepy." He picked up the sleeping child, barely jostling the boy from his slumber.

"Will you be able to do missions with Kaoru?" Kakashi asked. Team Seven was supposed to form again now that everyone was back.

"Yeah. But I'll have to find someone to watch Kaoru for me. Not the pervy sage. Every time I left Kaoru with him I worried myself to death."

"We'll work something out," Iruka said as he smiled. He was a grandpa! This excited him even though the father of the child was a missing ninja and the mother was actually a guy.

Naruto smiled at them and waved with his free hand as he left. He smiled even though he felt something terrible was about to happen.

111

Fay: I'm stopping it there because this chapter is eleven pages long on Microsoft Word. It's got over four thousand words in it! I'm glad you guys like it. I tried to update fast but this fic is really hard to write. I'll write like ten rough drafts and then just wing it on the one I post.

Jayne: Editing for her is hard. Feel sorry for me!

Fay: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this because I have no plot lined up for this story. It's just…pouring out of me as I write. I'll have something in mind but then I'll change it into something totally different. I was planning on having Naruto tell Tsunade about Kaoru and Itachi in the last chapter but that obviously didn't happen.

Jayne: She's so indecisive.

Fay: I hate you. I really do. You suck as a twin sister. Where is the LOVE!!!

Jayne: Not coming from you.

Fay: Shut up. Anyhow, I want you guys' input on the story and send in ideas so I can write what you want to see. Unfortunately, there aren't any lemons in the story. At least not right now. I'm trying to write for everyone. Some people don't like lemons.

Anne: I DO!!! LEMONSSSSSSS!!!!

Fay: Who let her in! I told you to lock the door!

Jayne: Not my fault she has lock-picking skills.

Fay: Whatever.

PEACE AND LOVE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Fay: This took longer than expected but please note that I worked on this chapter every day since I posted chapter 2. I have worked very hard on this and I don't want any flames on this! I worked my butt off working on this so don't say anything about the slow update.

Jayne: You may have noticed some of our fics are on hold. This is because we cannot update on those at the moment.

Fay: Yeah. I've got Make A Wish ready to be posted but the whole chapter is under lockdown on my computer for no reason what so ever. I am trying to hack past it but it's very hard to do. Anyone who has ever hacked into anything can tell you that hacking is not the easiest thing in the world.

Jayne: We got a virus one day on our computer and everything we had went under lockdown. 'I lust you I love you' will be up too as soon as he can hack past this stupid wall blocking us.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own it in any way possible.

Warnings: Same as last chapter.

111

Naruto sighed for the twentieth time that day. He was worried; that much was obvious. He had just told Kakashi, Iruka and Tsunade the truth about Kaoru and about Itachi. They had taken it well, but it wasn't their reaction he was worried about. He was more worried about what they would do with the information he had just revealed to them. Tsunade would protect him and Kaoru from anything coming their way that could cause harm, but even ANBU weren't tough enough for the guys sent after Naruto. It was like the Akatsuki times ten. Kakashi would be on the lookout constantly; he didn't want his former student to get hurt. Iruka would probably check up on him every hour on the hour. Iruka was a worrywart. But would they do as Naruto asked? Would they keep everything a secret?

A finger tapping on his shoulder alerted him from his trance. He whirled around, kunai suddenly in hand, Kaoru behind him, ready to fight.

"Whoa!" Kiba exclaimed as he laughed. "Gone for four years and you are still as oblivious as ever. Did you even realize you had been walking in a circle for the past ten minuets?"

"Yeah," Kankuro said with a smirk. "You looked like a freak!" Kankuro slapped Naruto on the back, almost casing him to fall.

Temari only rolled her eyes. "You look different." She stated as her eyes trailed over his body. "You could easily get mobbed for looking that hot." Naruto knew that if anyone even tried to mob him, Itachi would rip their heads off for even thinking about doing something to his husband. But it wasn't like he would tell that to Temari.

Naruto smiled. He was happy to see his friends again. It was nice to see these friendly faces. Sakura and Sasuke were his friends too but they smothered him. For one, Sasuke was in love with him and would probably do anything to win his heart. Sakura was a different case though. She beat on him-in a friendly way, mind you- but she was too perky and overbearing for his tastes. Now Naruto knew what they meant when people said 'Variety is good.' "You guys are here?"

"Yeah," Kankuro let out a sigh. "For the past two months, every weekend we come here to see Neji. Kindly enough, our good friend Kiba takes us away from the two lovebirds when they go into super love mode."

Kiba smiled triumphantly. "It's the least I could do while Hinata is away on her missions." He thought for a moment. "Sakura said the strangest thing a few minuets ago. She said you had a son. Is it true?" his eyes were wide, wanting to know the answer. Kiba was worse with gossip than Ino and Sakura put together.

Naruto laughed nervously. Leave it to Sakura to blab everything to the villagers. "Well," he began but stopped. Kaoru was watching an alleyway intently. This made the knot in Naruto's stomach grow bigger. That bad feeling he had amplified. "Yeah. Kaoru is my son." He pushed Kaoru in front of him as his eyes focused on that alley.

"Oh snap!" Kiba shouted. "Are you serious?

Naruto gasped. Out of the alleyway, he saw three kunai suddenly flying towards Kaoru. He jumped down, covering Kaoru with his body just as the first kunai embedded itself in his back. The other two grazed his arms, barely leaving a scar but making it bleed anyway.

"What in the world?" Kiba shouted loudly. By this time, all the villagers surrounding them were running for their lives. No way were they getting hit by those kunai. Smart choice.

"Someone get Tsunade!" Naruto barked out just as he coughed up a bit of blood. Kiba nodded and disappeared while Temari bent down to pull the kunai out. After she pulled it out she tossed it to the side and stood beside Kankuro who was already in the fighting stance.

Three ninja appeared out of the alleyway. The way they just shimmered into appearance told Naruto what group they belonged to. The three were Shadow Ninja, sent by a great and powerful group of rouge ninja's from Shadow country.

"You can't fight them!" Naruto shouted. He coughed. Kyuubi's powers were already set in motion, healing the wound on his back and arms.

Kankuro and Temari ignored him as they jumped into action wielding a kunai and shuriken. Three men appeared behind them, grabbing them by the shirts and tossing them backwards so they wouldn't get in the way. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame all looked down at Naruto with worried faces. Blood was pouring down his back from the wound that was slowly healing. Kaoru was on the verge of tears. It scared him that so much blood was coming from his mommy.

Kiba suddenly appeared, his face taking on a horrified look as he examined the fight before him. "What the heck happened here?" he shouted. Temari and Kankuro watched with mild horror and curiosity at the fight, wondering why the Akatsuki were here. "Tsunade is on the way with ANBU," Kiba told Naruto as he bent beside him.

"Crap!" Naruto said. He didn't want the Akatsuki to be found by ANBU! Who knew what would happen then. "Wait a second!" he called to the three in front of him. Kisame was the one who turned around. "I didn't call for you guys!" he motioned to his ring. "I called for-"

"We know." Kisame interrupted. "But we were near by and decided to pay a visit." Kisame smirked as he stood up again and went back to the fight. Sasori already had his favorite puppet out while Deidara was pulling out weapons. At least he didn't plan on blowing up half the village just for these three guys.

"I wonder where he is," Naruto whispered to himself just as Itachi appeared as if hearing his thought. Itachi bent down, gathering both Naruto and Kaoru in his arms. Kiba was shocked at this. Why was Itachi hugging Naruto?

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked stupidly. Blood was pouring down Naruto's back. Yeah he was perfectly fine. He sighed before Naruto could retort with some snide remark. "I know. Dumb question." Naruto nodded as he flinched. The pain was getting worse.

Naruto clutched his head. All the blood loss was making him dizzy. Itachi saw this and helped him onto his back. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and his legs around his waist. Withdrawing from the fight to help Itachi and Naruto, Kisame picked Kaoru up, placing him on his hip.

Just as they were about to leave, ANBU showed up.

Great, Naruto thought as ANBU surrounded them all.

"Put the boy down!" the captain of ANBU shouted at Itachi. He ripped off his mask revealing his face. Sasuke stared them all down, making Naruto feel very uncomfortable. Wait a second! Did Sasuke just call him a boy?

"I'm not a boy!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. No way was he going to be insulted like that!

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at him. "This is a very serious situation! You're about to be kidnapped by an s-class missing ninja!"

"Oh dear! I'm being kidnapped by an s-class missing ninja!" Naruto said sarcastically. It was only a serious situation to those who weren't fully aware of the situation. Itachi chuckled. Apparently he thought it was funny too. Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke grit his teeth at Itachi. Itachi wasn't paying him any attention though.

Naruto jumped when Itachi groped his butt. "Stop that!" Naruto whispered harshly. "People could see!"

Itachi turned his head. "So?" He groped Naruto again, making the blonde boy blush profusely.

Deidara and Sasori were pushed into the middle of the circle ANBU had made. The three ninja who were after Kaoru had disappeared. At least that threat was gone. Now to get these ANBU guys to leave…

"Sorry guys," Naruto whispered to Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi. "I didn't mean to get us all surrounded by ANBU."

"It's alright. It's not your fault," Deidara replied as he slipped in between Itachi and Kisame. He rubbed Kaoru's head in a loving gesture, trying to get the boy to calm down. It was like this sometimes, when Naruto wasn't able to get to Kaoru and the rest of the Akatsuki pitched in to help. Most of the time though, they joked around and played with Kaoru. It was fun having a nephew. It was nice to have a family. The Akatsuki loved the times when they were able to held with Kaoru, which was why they constantly volunteered to take care of him.

Kakashi stepped into the circle, barging in, in front of Sasuke. "Tsunade wants to see you, Sasuke. Everyone in ANBU too. She said for me to take care of this right here."

"But Itachi is here-" Sasuke tried but was cut off when Kakashi raised his hand.

"Tsunade needs to see you right away. I can handle this." Kakashi stared Sasuke down, daring him to disobey an order. "Tsunade said for me to handle this. Don't you believe that I can do it?"

Sasuke sighed and motioned for all the ANBU to fall back. They slowly disappeared one by one until the only one that was left was Sasuke. He watched as Naruto smiled down at Kaoru and the Akatsuki members played with Kaoru, making him giggle wildly. It wasn't normal for the enemy to he fraternizing with their target! There was something going on here and Sasuke was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Once Sasuke was gone, Kakashi sighed. "That was close. I don't suppose you guys will be making any more public appearances?" The others shook their head.

"Naruto was in trouble." Sasori explained. "As his family, we take it up as our duty to look after both him and Kaoru."

Naruto smiled at that. It was nice to have a caring family. His smile turned upside down when he saw Temari, Kankuro, and Kiba, all gaping at them. They must have heard the whole thing about the family.

Naruto slid off of Itachi's back, straightening his shirt and standing beside Itachi. "Kiba, Temari, Kankuro…" he threaded his fingers together with Itachi's. "This is the father of Kaoru. Also my husband."

Kiba nodded understandingly. "That's great!" he walked over to Naruto, patted him on the back and smiled brightly. "It's great that you have found love! Falling in love is great! Especially when they once tried to kill you. It just makes everything even more interesting." He leaned in close. "I was kinda worried about you because I'm going out with Hinata now. I thought you might be mad at me for stealing away the girl that liked you."

Naruto laughed. "No, no." He smiled. "I wouldn't have minded since I wasn't really into to girls." Kiba and Naruto laughed.

Temari and Kankuro were still gaping at him. "B-but!" they looked over the four members of the greatest organization of crime ever. "They are the worst organization of crime out there!" Temari exclaimed. "Not to mention they tried to kill you at one point!"

Naruto laughed. "That would be a story to tell you some other day. Not today because we are standing in the middle of the road and I have to get Kaoru to take his nap." Naruto walked over to them. "Besides, since we are a family, I have forgiven all the things they might have done to me in the past. Kaoru is my pride and joy. I love him so much and wouldn't want to hurt him by taking him away from his father."

Naruto jumped back onto Itachi's back. "One more thing." He lowered his gaze at them. "You cannot tell anyone about Itachi and Kaoru. Sure he is my son but other than that, you can't tell anyone anything else. Tell Tsunade I sent you for information on Kaoru. She can tell you the whole story about him. If she doesn't believe you, then just tell her who the father is, but make sure no one is around because this can't get out."

Temari nodded. "I think I already know." She smiled. "Don't worry. We'll keep your secret. We'll make sure you and Kaoru are perfectly safe."

Kankuro nodded too. "You might want to visit Gaara sometime this week. He'll be glad to hear from you since you haven't bothers to write or anything in the past four years."

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry." He said as he waved them goodbye and left with Itachi.

Two days back and already, six more people had found out his secret. At this rate, the whole village would know his secret in a matter of weeks!

111

Sasuke was sulking. He hadn't gotten the opportunity to kill Itachi in years and his one chance at revenge was taken away from him. Tsunade only wanted all the ANBU in her office to tell them how good of a job they were doing. He had given up the chance to kill his brother for a congratulatory speech. At this point, he had a right to be sulky.

Right now, the only thing he could think of to take his mind off of his failure was Naruto.

So he would go see Naruto.

111

Naruto sighed as he flopped on his couch in his new apartment. It was just as he asked, only more.

When Naruto had first arrived to his other apartment, he found a note telling Naruto about the place Tsunade had found for him and giving him the address.

When you first entered you were in the foyer, where you would remove your shoes. To the left was a large kitchen, with a fairly large table, enough to fit several people comfortably. There was a marble counter that could also be used as a bar to eat at for quick meals. To the right of the foyer, was a small living room with a large plush couch and two black leather chairs on either side. A large T.V. on the mantle, which hovered over a large fireplace, decorated the living room nicely. Straight ahead of the foyer was a hallway. The first door led to the large bathroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub. The door after that was Kaoru's room, with a small twin sized bed and a bedside lamp. The room connected to that, was Naruto's room with a large king sized canopy bed and two walk in closets.

Overall, Naruto liked this new place.

Poking his head around the doorway, Naruto checked up on Kaoru who was currently taking his afternoon nap.

"What do you guys think?" Naruto asked. In the last hour, he had moved everything he needed to this new place. Now he was giving the others the grand tour.

"I like it," Kisame commented as he bounced lightly on one of the chairs.

Deidara and Sasori were currently in the kitchen, making themselves at home by fixing themselves something to eat. When they emerged from the kitchen, they each had a sandwich in hand and a soda. Naruto only rolled his eyes.

"Could you fit all your outfits in those closets?" Itachi joked. It was true though. Naruto did love clothes. He almost had an outfit for every hour of every day. All his outfits took up one whole walk in closet and some of the other space in the other closet.

"Shut up!" Naruto slapped Itachi in the back of the head. "I would not be talking, Mr. Kink."

Mr. Kink was the nickname the rest of the Akatsuki had for Itachi after they found out about his giant closet of kink. He had every outfit imaginable for the uke variety. He also had whips, edible body paint…you name it, and he had it.

Deidara almost choked from laughing so hard.

They had been talking for a while; catching up on the things that had happened over the few weeks they were apart, when there was a knock at his door. Naruto almost jumped out of skin when he heard the banging on his door. Shaking his head as he stood he motioned for the others to stay hidden for a few moments while he got rid over whoever was at his door.

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said casually. "How are you?"

"Hey…Sasuke…" Naruto's eye twitched. His least favorite Uchiha was standing before him trying to make casual conversation. Could he be anymore obvious? "I'm good…what are you doing at my new apartment?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Well, I was just in the neighborhood…I live across the street from you by the way." Sasuke pointed to the Uchiha compound across the street. Naruto's eye twitched again. "And I was thinking about you… and I wanted to know if you wanted to get a cup of coffee or go out and do something…" Sasuke looked at the blonde hopefully. The hope welling in his eyes was practically pouring down his eyes.

Naruto sighed. Could Sasuke really be this dense? Or was he trying to tear Naruto's marriage apart? "Sasuke," Naruto said gently. "I'm married. This means, that I can not be with you." He spoke slowly as if Sasuke was a small child who was really incompetent. "Nor, do I want to be with you."

Sasuke sighed and looked down. Instantly Naruto felt bad for breaking his heart like that. "I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. "It's just…you left me so long ago and I've moved on. You should do the same. Besides, there are plenty of people out there who like you." Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to comfort him. He wasn't going to do anything besides that though. "I want to be friends with you Sasuke. Just friends. My incredibly jealous husband won't approve, but I don't feel like destroying that friendship we had before you left."

Naruto could feel Itachi's aura darken. He knew he would be punished for that jealous comment later but he also knew he would enjoy his punishment.

Sasuke sighed and looked up with a half smile. "I guess that's better than losing you forever." He smiled all the way now. It was strange to see Sasuke smile. Kinda creepy too.

"Mommy?" Kaoru's voice sounded from behind Naruto. Sasuke's smile dropped suddenly, turning into an expression of shock.

Naruto whirled around already knowing what Sasuke had seen. Kaoru was standing in the foyer, blanket in one hand and his teddy bear in the other, eyes spinning with the Sharingan.

Naruto panicked. "Oh look at the time!" he slammed the door shut in Sasuke's shocked face. "Goodbye Sasuke!" Naruto leaned against the door hearing Sasuke walk away. When Naruto was sure he was gone, he slid down to the floor and sighed. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want Sasuke to find out like this. He didn't want Sasuke to find out at all. It would cause turmoil for everyone if Sasuke knew.

Itachi came out of hiding and sat down next to Naruto. Deidara and Sasori bent down and frowned.

"Don't waste your time on that kid," Deidara said with a huff. "He's messed up in the head after all. He left a hottie like you all alone to go follow a pedophile around." Itachi glared at his friend at the 'hottie' comment.

Naruto laughed as he gathered his composure. Deidara did have a point. "I guess you're right." Naruto rolled his shouldered back, trying to relieve the stress in them.

"Would you like me to give you a massage?" Itachi questioned seductively.

Kisame picked Kaoru up and placed him on his hip. "Why don't we leave these two alone and take Kaoru where he wont get emotional scars?" Kisame joked. Naruto glared but Itachi was already pulling him back into the bedroom.

"Please bring him back in once piece!" Naruto shouted just as the door closed.

Kisame only shook his head as he looked at Deidara and Sasori. This reminded him of the first few nights Naruto spent with them.

111

Fay: Sorry! It ends there. The next few chapters are going to be set in the past. Like…it's going to tell about Naruto and Itachi's first meeting. From the first time Naruto came to their house, to Naruto finding out he was pregnant, to the days of the pregnancy, and finally the birth. All in one really long chapter that might take a while to write. Sorry if this chapter wasn't good enough for you but…oh well…I worked hard on this.

Jayne: By the way, Sasuke doesn't really know that Kaoru is Itachi's son yet. He has suspicions but they wont be cleared until everyone else finds out and Itachi reveals himself to Sasuke.

Fay: By the way, I haven't said this in a while but…WE TAKE REQUESTS! Yeah. If you want to see something happen between Itachi and Naruto or some other characters, then ask. If you want a whole other story about someone else then please ask. We write because we want to please you guys. We can't please you guys if we don't know what you like.

Jayne: Check out our profile! Vote on the poll! Send in requests! Read our other fics! Don't care what it's about because we write everything you can imagine.

Fay: Love you guys!!!

PEACE AND LOVE!!! (I don't care if it supposed to be Love and Peace because I do things my way! So stick that in your juice box and suck it!)


	4. Chapter 4

Fay: I'm back

Fay: I'm back. After a long awaited return, I now have the **fourth** chapter of Silver Lining. –Insert applause here-. After getting interested in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, I began to stop writing altogether. So…basically, I didn't even work on it for about a few months. Then I had two plays that each lasted one week. One was _Man Without A Country_ and the other was _Cinderella._ And then I got REALLY interested in played Poisoned a Death Note game. It rocked my world. Even though I had the hardest time not getting Mello to kill Near in the end. (I love a sadistic Mello. But I don't like a dead Near.)

Anyway, I know I sorta promised that I would write Itachi and Naruto's past…well…I have written part of it…but I cant seem to get it right. It seems so jumbled and messy that I've given up on it for now. So don't expect it now…expect it…in a few months…if even that.

Oh and be on the lookout for a mothers day story featuring KAORU!!

So here it is…CHAPTER 4!!

Disclaimer: Yes. Totally. In the few months I was gone, I bought Naruto. Just kidding!

Warning: Boy love…and a guy had a baby. Obviously the laws of nature were bent to make this story.

111

"Are we really doing what's right for Kaoru?" Naruto asked as he flopped on the couch next to Itachi. Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori had brought Kaoru back a few hours ago and Naruto had just put him to bed. Naruto wasn't sure what they had put the boy through, but as soon as Kaoru was in his mothers arms, the boy was out like a light.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked as he sat down next to his husband.

Naruto took a good look at the rings on his fingers. He smiled as his eyes ran over his wedding band and his Akatsuki ring. "What I mean is…well…is it right for us to make Kaoru choose? I don't want to force him into the Akatsuki-after all, I want to be with you and my friends-but I don't want to force him to live here in Konoha either." Naruto slung his legs over Itachi's lap. Itachi rubbed his lovers leg gently. "Was it the right choice for me to raise him here in Konoha?"

Itachi looked at his lover. "I think so. It wouldn't be good for Kaoru to be exposed to everything that goes on in the Akatsuki at such a young age." Naruto repositioned himself so he was cuddled up into Itachi's side. "Konoha is important to you. You have a family here as well as with the Akatsuki. Kaoru needs socialization too. Call me crazy but I just don't think that Zetsu is the most talkative person, and Tobi is a little…too talkative. And, lets face it, there is no way that Sasori and Deidara are going to have a kid. They can try but something tells me that it won't happen." With that he turned to the blonde and captured his lips with his own.

"That and…I just feel like he isn't getting enough time with you." Naruto broke the kiss to complain.

"Naruto," Itachi said sternly. "I think you are overreacting. Once I am able to see him on less hostile terms, I'll be able to spend more time with him. Until them, I must continue to come here secretly to spend time with you both."

That reminded him of something. He rested his head on Itachi's shoulder for a few minuets, breathing in his scent. "I guess you're right." He sat up and looked at Itachi with a sad smile. "I guess you are leaving in a few days, huh."

Itachi sighed and kissed his lover on the forehead. "Yeah. I'm sorry." He kissed Naruto's cheek. "Tomorrow in fact. Pein wants all of us back before midnight tomorrow."

"Why?" Naruto asked as he crawled onto Itachi's lap. He kissed Itachi sweetly on the lips.

"We've got a lead on the people who are attacking Kaoru. When it was brought up at the meeting, everyone voted that we should go after them as soon as possible." He slipped one hand under Naruto's orange and black striped shirt, caressing the skin that belonged to him and only him.

"That's good. I think it's cute that even Zetsu likes Kaoru. At first I was afraid he would eat him." Naruto began kissing Itachi's neck. "I like the taste of your skin. It's salty and slightly bitter." He drew his tongue in lazy circles around the pulse that was beating fervently underneath the soft pale skin of Itachi's neck.

Itachi's breath hitched slightly when Naruto bit into the pulse. He felt himself growing harder and harder with each passing moment as Naruto started to grind his hips into Itachi's. "Would you like to take this somewhere else?" Naruto mumbled into Itachi's neck.

Itachi nodded with a smirk. Naruto always got like this when they were about to be separated from each other, even for a day. Tonight would be fun.

111

Naruto rolled over on his side with a sigh. His bed was no longer warm. Itachi had left a few hours ago to return to headquarters but not without leaving Naruto with a few things to remember him by. The one Naruto noticed most was the aching pain in his backside.

When Naruto finally mustered up the strength to get up, he examined himself in the full-length mirror. Hickeys were all over his body. His neck, stomach, and arms were decorated with the evidence of their night together. The pink love bites stood out more on his chest than anywhere else.

After getting dressed in a red long-sleeved t-shirt with a high neck-to cover his hickeys- and long black pants, he woke Kaoru for his bath and got him ready for registration at the Academy. After eating breakfast, he opened the door, ready to get the registration over with. When he opened the door however, he was greeted with a face he didn't want to even think about.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked irritably.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello. Can't I be a friendly neighbor like that?" When Naruto shook his head, he looked at the kid with a scowl. "You are hiding something from me. This kid," he pointed to Kaoru. "I want to know more about him."

"Everyone has secrets Sasuke," Naruto told him as he gripped the doorknob. Sasuke was really pissing him off.

"I don't have any secrets from you," Sasuke stated boldly. "I would never lie to you either."

Naruto let out a breath. "Save it, Sasuke." Naruto pushed past him, closing the door behind him. "I can't return your feelings."

"Why?" Sasuke was practically pleading to be loved by Naruto.

"Because there is someone else!" Naruto threw a punch at the raven, hitting him in the nose with a sickening crunch. Naruto gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "I'm so sorry!" He rushed over to his friend as soon as he saw the blood start to seep from his nose. "I didn't mean to lose my temper. I don't know where that came from." He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Sasuke.

"Damn!" Sasuke said as he dabbed at his nose with the cloth. "That hurt!" He smiled softly-or at least it looked like it. It might have just been a wince from all the pain shooting from his nose. "You've gotten faster. I should have avoided it." He clutched the bridge of his nose tightly.

"Mommy hurt Sassy," Kaoru chided lightly.

Sasuke glared at the kid. "How old is the little thing anyway?"

"He will be five next month." It was true. Little Kaoru would be five years old in a month. It made Naruto feel sad. His little boy was growing up. It made him wish he could have another child.

"I'm going to be five! When I grow up, I'm going to be the most powerful of all the other shinobi's in the world!"

"Wow. That's a great age. Will he be starting in the academy?" Sasuke was starting to like the kid. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn the kid was Uchiha material.

"Actually we were just about to sign him up. Care to join?" Naruto smiled. Wow, that was fast. One second he was seriously pissed at Sasuke and then the next he was asking Sasuke to join them on going to the academy.

"Sure I guess." Sasuke said as he handed the bloodied handkerchief back to Naruto. "Um…" He stared at it. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just wash it." A wave of fatigue ran over him. He sluggishly put the bloodied cloth back into his pocket and started walking. Today was going to be a long day.

111

"Just fill out this chart and turn it in when you are done," the woman behind the desk said politely at she handed a clipboard to Naruto.

Naruto took it and sat down in a chair. "I remember when Iruka first took me for registration…" Naruto said with a chuckle. "I didn't want to go to school so I stole the clipboard and ran all around the village until he finally caught me."

Sasuke smiled at his friend. The days that Naruto was a troublemaker were still fresh in his mind.

"Uncle Sassy?" Kaoru pulled on Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke flinched at the new name the child had given him.

"Darling, don't call him that!" Naruto chided with a giggle. "Try saying, Sa-su-ke."

"Sassy-ke." A giggle could be heard from the other side of the room from another mother as she took on the scene of a little boy calling the 'last Uchiha' Sassy. Naruto smiled at her briefly before turning back to his son.

"I guess you are going to have to live with it," Naruto said with a laugh. Sasuke smiled whole heartily. That was the first genuine smile Naruto had given him since he had been back. It was refreshing.

"What happened to your I-hate-Sasuke attitude?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair as he wrote Kaoru's information on it. "Well…I guess it was so awkward at first that I freaked out. I wasn't sure how I should act around you considering everything that has happened in the past four to five years."

"I deserved it. I was stupid for confessing to you and then leaving." Naruto didn't mention why, exactly, it was that it was awkward. If Itachi wasn't such a jealous bastard, Naruto could have befriended Sasuke in an instant. But the truth of the matter was, if Itachi knew about his friendship with Sasuke, he would flip. If Sasuke knew about Naruto's relationship with Itachi…well…that just explains itself.

Sasuke watched as Kaoru attempted to climb up into the chair in between him and Naruto. "If I had stayed, do you think that we would have had a chance?" He bent down to pick Kaoru up and place him on the chair.

Naruto actually considered it for a moment. "I don't really know. I guess…we might have…but I don't really think I would change anything that happened." Naruto gave Sasuke a sad smile. "I'm happy now Sasuke. I'm sorry. I really want you to be happy too."

Sasuke returned Naruto's sad smile. "I'm sure I'll find my happiness soon enough."

111

The next few days went by rapidly. With Itachi and the others gone for a few weeks, Naruto began hanging out with his friends more often. He spent most of his time with Sasuke, catching up and just talking about random things like they used to. He visited Gaara and Neji a few times and even went out with the girls one afternoon to do some shopping and chatting. The girls mostly wanted to know more about Naruto's pregnancy. When he went out with his teachers, they mostly wanted to know more about his travels and what he had learned in all the years he had been gone with the perverted old sage. When Naruto went out with the boys, it was usually about all the people he had fought and what new moves he could teach them later on.

But by the third week…

111

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Naruto apologized to his phone with a groan. "I'm sick."

"What!" She shrieked into her cell phone. "You were sick yesterday and the day before that! Are you sure you shouldn't see a doctor?" Her worried tone echoed through the phone and momentarily calmed Naruto's aching stomach for a moment.

"I don't know. I probably should. Kaoru is getting tired of staying inside all day and all I've been doing all morning is throwing up everything I eat."

"You might have a virus," Sakura said knowingly. "Plus, you've been straining yourself these past two weeks. Ino, Hinata, Temari, Ten-ten, and I have had you out every day for lunch. Iruka, Kakashi, and Tsunade have invited you over a few times, and not to mention you've been training to boys in some strange jutsu. It's no wonder you're sick." Naruto could almost see her put her hands on her hips as she spoke. "You push yourself too hard!"

"I'm not sure…" Naruto replied doubtfully. "It's not like I've been tossing my food all day. Only my breakfast." His stomach flopped at the mention of food.

"Go see Tsunade. I don't want to see you sick. And call me back when you get the results of whatever it is you have."

Naruto nodded ever though she couldn't see the nod over the phone. "Yeah." He mumbled before he clicked off the phone.

He hated going to the doctor.

111

Tsunade looked at the chart in her hand. "So what's wrong with you?" she asked lightly as she sat down in a chair. Naruto fidgeted on the table he was sitting on. He never liked doctors. Not that he was scared of them or anything like that. It was just…it made him uncomfortable to be constantly judged. To be examined and looked over.

"Naruto, it's just me." Tsunade said with a sigh. "You can say whatever in here, okay brat?" She knew this little nickname for him would calm him a bit.

It worked. "Right," Naruto replied with a smile. He was glad he had left Kaoru with Kakashi and Iruka. He didn't want his son to see him freaking out over a little doctors visit.

"So why are you here?" Tsunade asked as he clicked the end of her pen so she could write.

"I've been sick these past few days. I can't seem to keep anything down in the mornings and I've been terribly sluggish." Naruto told her.

"Well, the test results from the blood and urine the nurse took a moment ago will be back soon."

Naruto flinched. Some strange nurse had come to take blood and had to tie him down to the table to get him to stay still. Even then a few other nurses had to hold down his arms and legs just so they could stick him. (AN: That's me! Lol) He could pee in the stupid little cup just fine. Needles gave him a small fright.

"I've got the results for Uzumaki?" The nurse said as she poked her head in the door and handed Tsunade the folder. She smiled brightly at Naruto, as if apologizing for having to strap him down earlier.

Tsunade opened it and skimmed it her eyes widening slightly as she read through it.

"I don't like that look, Tsunade!" Naruto said in a panicky voice. He hated it when people got really silent and had 'that' look on their face. It made him frightened.

"No it's not…bad… Naruto… You're pregnant."

111

Fay: Short chapter I know. But it took me forever to figure out what I was going to do with this chapter. Finally I sat down and just let the words fall from my fingers until finally I had this one idea to do in later chapters (It's a secret and I know you guys will love it!) and then this idea to make Naruto pregnant again.

Personally I liked the idea of Naruto having another kid so Kaoru wouldn't be an only child. I would hate being alone like that.

Well…send me ideas that you want me to write about. I TAKE REVEIWS!!

Peace and Love!


	5. Chapter 5

Fay: This chapter was so hard to write

Fay: This chapter was so hard to write. I don't know why…it's just…it was hard. I kept having to rewrite it over and over until finally I got it right, but still. It shouldn't have been that hard. Anyway, Silver Lining will be updated every Monday from now on. I think…I made a schedule so that I can write every night and update with at least something everyday. So I'm hoping that it will work out! I'm sure you guys are all rooting for the same thing too. (Sweat drop.)

Warnings: Same as last chapter

Disclaimer: Man…stop asking! I DO NOT own it.

111

Sakura paced on the bridge. It was finally the day the whole team got back together and Sasuke and Naruto both were late. Kakashi was late too but that wasn't a shocker. Leaning against the railing, Sakura sighed loudly as she began to think about Naruto.

When she had first seen Naruto after he came back, she had swooned immediately. There was no denying Naruto was hot. Perhaps he was even hotter than Sasuke Uchiha-and that was saying something. But then she found out about Naruto's kid. Her heart broke into many shattered pieces, thinking he had gone off and found some girl to knock up. Her heart reformed when she heard that Naruto was the mother. Sure, she still didn't have a chance with the hottest guy in Konoha, but now she had a gay best friend. Someone to talk to about boys and go shopping with and discuss other girly things with-she had Ino but isn't it more fun to do those things with a guy? But still…Naruto was a mystery. Something in him had changed. He wasn't as hyper active as he used to be and Sakura was sure it wasn't because he had a kid. It was Naruto's husband that made him change so drastically. You could tell that Naruto was more withdrawn from his friends than ever before but if you got him talking about his lover…well, there was a change. An indescribable change that had Sakura worried for her best friend. That left many questions in mind. Was Naruto's husband abusive? Was the husband even there for Naruto? Why did Naruto come back to the village if he had his husband? Why did he never talk about his husband? Nothing made sense. Sakura really wanted to get to the bottom of this.

In all honesty she thought Sasuke would be better for Naruto than whoever this other guy was. Before Naruto came back, Sasuke was cold and depressed. As soon as he laid eyes on the new and improved Naruto, Sasuke had become warmer towards everyone. He even had a few conversations with Sakura! When the two boys were together, the atmosphere changed. They were perfect for each other! No one could deny that.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. "I've been calling your name for the past two minuets! What in the world were you so lost in thought about?"

Sakura smiled genuinely. "Nothing important," she said brushing it off.

"Where is Kakashi?" Sasuke asked already knowing the answer.

But no sooner had the words left his mouth did a huge poof of smoke alert them to Kakashi's presence. "Sorry guys. I picked up a stray."

"Li-" they all began but stopped when they spotted the boy standing next to their teacher. The boy was pale-deathly so. He wore a belly button shirt that showed a bit too much for the team to care to see and shorts that rode a little too low. His face reminded them all of Sasuke with his jet-black hair and stoic face.

"This is Sai. He will be on your team from now on." Kakashi pushed him forward slightly. To be honest, the boy scared him a bit. The way the air shifted with this boy around was unnerving.

"Hello." The boy said in an uncaring tone. It pissed Sasuke off that this guy was imitating **his** air of authority.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uchi-Uzumaki!" Naruto caught himself before he dropped _**that**_ bomb. It was a little too early to tell them. "Naruto Uzumaki." He repeated.

"And I'm Sakura Haruno," she extended her hand. He ignored it.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said as he turned his head in his usual stoic manner.

Sai nodded and smiled, his whole aura changed into a slightly warmer one. He pointed at Sakura. "Ugly Hag." She lunged for him, only to be held back by Naruto. Sai turned his attention to Sasuke. "Emo Princess." Sasuke scowled at him, immediately trying to punch him in the face. Kakashi held him back. Sai smirked in Naruto's direction. "Uchiha."

Naruto's heart stopped for a moment. Sasuke and Sakura didn't seem to hear his comment but Kakashi looked at Naruto with an alarmed expression. He knew Naruto wasn't ready for them to know just yet. Leave it to some new kid to ruin everything for Naruto.

"Why don't I tell our new teammate here how we greet to each other," Naruto said as he let go of Sakura to drag Sai into the woods out of earshot. Somehow this guy knew about him…it worried Naruto.

"Naruto Uchiha. It is a honor to meet you." Sai bowed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto's instincts were set on high as they watched the boy in front of him. One false step and he would instantly be at Jariaya's house where Kaoru was currently being babysat.

"You already know who I am. Your teacher introduced me." Smart-ass. "My village sent me here to protect you." Seeing the unbelieving expression on Naruto's face, Sai continued. "I was sent here on a mission to protect you and your son at all costs. My village thinks of it as a privilege to guard you, Naruto-sama."

"Why is that?" Naruto knew about Kaoru being special but up until now no one had considered it a privilege to guard the child. In fact most thought of it as a burden. Something about constantly being a target to be murdered was a huge turn-off.

"Because you are going to give birth to the three greatest ninja in the world. Surely you know of the prophecy about your first son?" Naruto gave a curt nod. "There is another part of the prophecy that many others are not aware of. My village is the one of the few left who know the whole prophecy. It states that there will be three children to be born of the miracle birth. The first-born will inherit the abilities of mother, father, and demon. The second born will inherit the abilities of the mother, but will also have the power of all the noblest families in the world. The third born will inherit the abilities of the father and demon, and will have the 'sight', where he or she will see things no mortal man has ever seen before. Against them, will rise an enemy no other ninja-no matter how powerful-can defeat-all except your children. They will conquer all who stand in their way."

Naruto leaned back against a tree. "Damn." He whispered. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" He turned around and drew back his fist, letting it fly against the tree in a wild attempt to clear his anger. As soon as his knuckles brushed the bark of the tree, the tree flew backwards, taking down several more trees in the process. When the dust cleared, Naruto saw about a mile of distance between himself and the tree he had barely hit.

"I do believe you proved my point." Sai said nonchalantly. "As the one who is carrying the children, you should be able to tap into all the abilities of both of the beings inside of you."

Naruto turned his head towards Sai, completely ignoring the fact he had taken out half of the forest with one brush of his hand. "Both? You mean I'm having twins?"

"Surely you knew already," Sai said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought…I hadn't thought to ask Tsunade about that…it just…never occurred to me that I would have twins!" Naruto sat down on the ground.

"I am afraid that I do not understand why you are so upset." Sai sat down.

Naruto sighed. "I'm not upset. Just shocked I guess. I didn't ever think I would have any other children besides Kaoru. It's a lot of work trying to keep Kaoru away from the bad guys all by myself. Even if Kakashi and Iruka and several others know…it's not the same as Itachi. Itachi and I have this connection. It's the kind of connection you can't understand until you are in love. He knows when something is wrong and he comes flying to the rescue. By myself…it's different." Naruto paused suddenly ticked off. "Why the hell am I telling you all of this!" He stood up and brushed his pants off just as Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke ran up to them.

"We heard a huge crash!" Sakura explained, out of breath.

"We thought something had happened." Sasuke said calmly. Even though his voice didn't show it, in his eyes was a hint of worry.

Naruto smiled. "It's alright. I just…had an accident with the tree."

Kakashi looked curiously at the pile of trees about a mile away. "Right…" He looked at his team. "Let's just forget about this little incident and go to the other part of the training fields that Naruto hasn't destroyed."

Naruto looked as if he suddenly remembered something. "Wait!" He called to Kakashi who was about to leap off into the woods. "I can't train." He dug around in his pocket for a piece of paper. "I'm on 'maternity leave'."

"What?" Sakura looked at him incredulously. "You're pregnant again!?" She smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around him in a congratulatory hug. "Congratulations!" She cried as she started to squeeze him. She was so excited she could burst.

Sasuke looked away. His heart began to ache. This news of Naruto being pregnant again…it only made Sasuke realize that he wasn't in Naruto's life like he wanted to be. He was happy for Naruto being pregnant…but at the same time…he was sad for himself. He felt like there was a huge gap between him and Naruto now.

Sai smirked. "Yes…congratulations." Naruto glared at him. He was still a little bit nervous about this new guy Sai.

"I have to go see Tsunade now guys!" Naruto waved to them all, quickly sneaking a look at Sasuke who looked utterly depressed. Biting his lip, he considered his actions. Tossing caution to the wind, he walked up to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him in a very comforting hug. "Please don't be upset because of me," Naruto whispered in his ear. "It makes me sad to see you so down." Pulling back, he placed a soft kiss to Sasuke's cheek quickly so nobody would see. No telling what kind of scandal that would cause.

With one quick wave he started in the direction to Tsunade's office. Sai's words were ringing in his head. If another village thought it was dangerous enough to send a guard for him…maybe it was time to bring in the reinforcements.

111

"Twins?! Another prophecy?" Tsunade sat back in her chair with a huff. "I think I might die from shock if we keep getting news like this. It's going to get very dangerous around here." She said quietly. Iruka, who was standing behind the chair Naruto was sitting in, nodded.

Naruto had told the whole story to only people he trusted. Tsunade, Jariaya, Kakashi and Iruka had all gathered in one room to hear his important news.

"I understand that very well." Naruto shifted in his seat. "I am prepared to leave the village during the next nine months. Until I have had the children and have regained enough strength to protect Kaoru and my other children, I wont return." He could practically hear the question on everyone's mind. "At the Akatsuki headquarters, is where I would stay. Of course, you are aware that I cant tell you where that is, for the protection of my family there, but-"

"I will have no such thing!" Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk. She glared at the blonde. "Naruto, if I know you, you will think of more reasons to stay away from the village. You have just come home. Think of how many hearts will be broken when they see you leave."

Naruto smiled lightly. "Tsunade…we both know no one will even notice I'm gone."

"You know that isn't true!" Iruka hissed from behind him. He hit Naruto over the head. "You're stupid for even thinking that. Think of how many noticed you when you walked through the gates. Not even five minuets after you had arrived everyone in the village knew you had come home." Iruka paused. "Besides…you've even got your own fanclub now."

Naruto blushed. "That's…strange news." He laughed slightly at the absurd thought. Him having a fanclub felt weird. "Well…anyhow…if you wont grant me permission to leave for a while…then there is only one other thing I can ask for."

Tsunade nodded. "Whatever you want I will give it to you." She didn't want Naruto to just get up and leave the village.

Naruto looked down and took a deep breath. When he lifted his head, everyone could see the determination in his eyes. "I want three special people to help protect me."

Tsunade picked up a pen. "Done! I'll get Shizune to get me the-"

"Wait! I want three certain people." Naruto was afraid to ask but it had to be done. He wouldn't feel safe without _**them**_ around.

"Name anyone you want."

Jariya looked at his student. He knew who was going to ask for.

"I want the only three people who I know for sure can protect me. I want Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi."

A long silence filled the room. Jariaya placed a comforting hand on his students shoulder. He knew what would happen if Tsunade said no. The blonde would leave the village. He would pack his bags and leave as soon as the word left her mouth.

Tsunade bit her lip as she considered everything. After a long, tense silence, she finally answered. "Done."

111

Itachi, Deidara and Sasori stared at the blonde in front of them. Naruto was dressed in sweat pants and a loose black t-shirt that he had changed into once he got home from Tsunade's office. As soon as they had returned from the Akatsuki Headquarters, Naruto had immediately shoved a piece of paper in their faces.

"What is this?" Sasori questioned as he plucked the paper from Naruto's fingers. He began to read the contract Tsunade had written for them.

"It's a contract. It's a contract that states you are allowed to stay in Konoha in the event that you do not harm or kill anyone belonging to the village while you stay here. It also says that no harm will come to you from the hidden leaf village. Everyone in the village will be informed of your stay and no one will be allowed to harm you in any way. Of course, it requires all of your signatures along with Pein's stating that you agree with the terms."

Itachi furrowed his brows at what his lover had just said. "Naru-chan?" He questioned. "I thought we talked about this. I was going to ask permission to stay with you when I was ready to come back."

Naruto sighed. He ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. "I'm pregnant."

Itachi's eyes widened. He was at his husband's side in an instant, bringing him into a fierce hug to express his excitement. After all, what was he supposed to do? Jump up and down and squeal? No, no. That was against his Uchiha nature.

"I'm so happy." He bent down to Naruto's height and kissed him quickly on the lips and once on the forehead. "To be honest, ever since Kaoru, I wanted to have another."

Naruto pulled back from the hug with a soft smile. With a soft laugh he said, "Well good for us then, because I'm having twins."

Itachi brought him back in for another hug.

"Really!" Deidara asked excitedly. "That's wonderful!" He clapped his hands together.

Sasori seemed to be the only one who remembered the contract. He coughed, wishing he didn't have to ruin the moment so quickly. "Forgive me for interrupting, but, why have us stay here?"

Sighing Naruto frowned. "We should sit down." And with that, they all moved to the couches. Naruto told them about the other part of the prophecy.

As soon as he was done, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi were immediately scribbling down their signatures on the paper.

With a hard expression, Itachi turned to Deidara. "Deidara, go and ask Pein for his signature. Tell him about Naruto and I am sure he will sign it." Nodding, Deidara grabbed the paper from Itachi. "And take Kaoru too. It will do the guys good to see their little nephew." Smiling, Deidara walked to Kaoru's room to retrieve the young boy from his room.

"I was surprised you agreed so easily." Naruto confessed.

"Why in the world would I hesitate to protect you?" Itachi exclaimed in an incredulous voice. "I can't believe you would doubt me like that." He sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered softly. He didn't want to hurt Itachi.

"It's alright." Itachi kissed Naruto's forehead gently. "Now, why don't we pay a visit to your 'mother figure.' I have a request for her."

Naruto nodded.

111

"Tsunade."

Hearing, Naruto's voice, she looked up form her paperwork that she had finally decided on doing. She almost fell out of her chair when she saw the three walk in.

"Itachi, Sasori, this is Tsunade." Naruto introduced.

Sasori smiled. "It is nice to meet you. I am sorry my lover-Deidara-could not be here to meet you today."

"It's okay. I have a feeling I will be seeing him soon anyway." Tsunade smiled back at him.

"Hello, mother." Itachi stuck out his hand. "I have heard many things about you."

Tsunade took the hand. Somehow she felt calm with these people. Despite their menacing appearance, their aura was calming. "I hope they are only good things."

"Old lady, you know there are no good things to tell about you." Naruto smirked.

"Shut up, brat!" She threw a stapler at his head, missing it entirely as he ducked. "Now I don't suppose you came all the way here just to meet me?" It would be flattering but she knew they came to ask something. It was written all over their faces.

"I will be staying here for a while. Our leader had not signed the contract yet but I do assure you that he will once he learns about Naruto's condition. But there are a few things I wish to ask. I don't enjoy being cooped up in a house all day long. I will not tolerate it at all. Now that the Akatsuki will be temporarily be cooperating with Konoha, I want to train a few ANBU troupes. Not because I want a job or anything. I do not wish to be paid. I need to train them so they know how to fight against the enemies who are going to come after Naruto. My only desire is to protect Naruto."

Tsunade furrowed her brows. "You do not think our troupes are prepared now?"

"I do not." Itachi said honestly. "The Akatsuki didn't even know how to fight them. If I train them early on, then they will be ready when the enemies come."

Tsunade nodded. "I understand. But I cannot make this decision. You must ask the ANBU captain."

"Damn." Naruto muttered.

"What?" Itachi asked, suddenly worried by the expression Naruto was wearing.

"The ANBU captain is Sasuke."

111

Kakashi looked at his three students. Sasuke was leaning against the bridge looking positively depressed (Kakashi guessed it had something to do with Naruto being pregnant again.) Sakura was staring at the new kid, Sai, with a strange look on her face. It almost looked as if she was trying to rip him apart with her eyes. Sai was standing with perfect posture with a determined expression stitched onto his face.

"Well…" Kakashi was slightly nervous. It was obvious his team was not in the mood to train but if he didn't see what Sai's skills were then he couldn't submit his report about the new student.

"Hi guys!" Naruto called as he ran up them. They all stared at his strange outfit. He wore a red high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He wore baggy black pants with the Uchiha fan stitched onto the pockets. To complete the whole thing, he wore a small necklace around his neck with the Uchiha fan hanging delicately against his skin.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, wondering if today would be the day he told his best friends the truth.

Sasuke was speechless. He wasn't sure what to make of the fact that the one he was in love with was wearing his clan's symbol. Sakura could only gape openly his outfit.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama." Sai greeted with a slight nod.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I want you guys to learn the truth about me."

"The…truth?" Sakura asked stupidly. "What does that mean?"

"Up until now…I've kept my life a secret. My husband, my son…everything. I've avoided all your questions because I knew what you guys would think about me. I knew you would think that I've betrayed the village if I told you. He will be staying in the village for a while because of my pregnancy. So if you please-"

"I got it signed!" Deidara suddenly appeared beside Naruto waving the contract in front of him. Sasuke and Sakura both reached for their weapons. Naruto slapped his forehead. So much for preparing his friends mentally before dropping the bomb. "Pein sends his love."

"Put the child down!" Sasuke ordered in a very manly voice.

Deidara turned his head towards the voice. His face immediately fell with an 'oops' expression. "Did I interrupt something?"

Sasori appeared. Slapping his lover upside the head he scowled. "He was going to prepare his friends before telling them about **him.** You ruined it you idiot!"

"Hitting is bad, Uncle Sasori," Kaoru scolded. Sasori rubbed the child's head.

"It's okay to hit Uncle Dara." Sasori said with a gentle smile.

"Don't teach him bad things!" Naruto slapped Sasori in the arm. "Oh well. It seems everything goes downhill from here."

Sakura and Sasuke were frozen in their tracks. Naruto was acting as if he was all buddy-buddy with these guys. Even more confusing was when Itachi appeared beside the blonde, placing a hand on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead.

Itachi smiled. "I figured since everyone else came out I would too." He smiled apologetically to his lover.

Naruto waved him off. "Whatever." He looked towards his highly confused friends. "Guys…the Akatsuki is my family. My husband is Itachi Uchiha. Since the marriage I have been Naruto Uchiha."

Itachi smirked in the direction of his brother. "Hello, dear brother."

111

Fay: How was it? Good…bad…rushed? I mean…the ending seems very rushed to me. I have another way this chapter ends but I wasn't sure whether or not to post that one or not. I decided on this one because…it was already halfway edited and I didn't feel like going back. But if you guys want me to redo the ending and do the whole chapter over again with another ending for it…then please tell me.

Two things here.

One: Please vote on my pole! I forgot to put that at the end of the last chapter but I really need your opinions on what I should do with Naruto's twins. Obviously he is having twins but I want to know whether you guys want him to have two boys, two girls, or one of each. It seems most are pushing for one of both…but we'll see by the next chapter.

Two: I take requests. I am currently working on a request sent in by…several of you…I don't remember all of you guys. It's a lemon between Naruto and Itachi. I won't put a lemon in the story because I know that some people wouldn't read it if I did that. So it will be a side story. I will publish that…at the same time I do the next chapter. I'm working on it now so reviewers who want the lemon…it's on it's way.

Also, I know it's late, but I am working on another side story for Silver Lining for mother's day. I feel bad that I never wrote a fic dedicated to relationship between Naruto and Kaoru so I'm going to write one…several weeks late. Sorry about that. (Sweat drop.)

PEACE AND LOVE!!


	6. Chapter 6

111

. Fay: Just so you don't yell at me for a slow update, I have been working on this chapter all week. I try to get around 4000 words per chapter because it makes you guys happy to have a long chapter. That means that it takes time to do that!

But it's been a long week. For one, I spent Memorial Day with my father's and I got sunburn on my legs. Not just regular sunburn. I can hardly walk it hurts so bad.

Also, I've got exams this week. Three more exams to go and then I am out for summer vacation. One day left of school! I am so excited. I can hardly contain my excitement. So in honor of my boredom from getting out of school at twelve with nothing to do at home, I have finished this chapter.

111

"Hello, dear brother," Itachi said.

Suddenly, Sasuke couldn't breathe. He felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest as if he were panicking. Coldness spread throughout his whole body, racking him with shivers and convulsions. Tears pricked his eyes and he tried to fight back the tears. He sucked in a large breath once he remembered how to breathe, and fell to his knees in defeat. The only thought haunting his mind was, '_My brother took everything I loved away.'_ He couldn't quite comprehend the whole situation-the only part he could think about was Itachi. The one person who had haunted his nightmares and dreams, lurking in the corners, waiting to reawaken memories long since forgotten, had taken the last bit of love from his life.

"Sasuke!" Sakura bent down, placing a hand on his back. "Sasuke are you okay?" Sasuke withdrew from her touch, letting out a choked sob followed by short breaths as he hyperventilated.

Naruto sighed. "Itachi…take Kaoru home and stay there until I get back. Deidara and Sasori can deliver the contract to Tsunade but right afterwards go back home. Go straight home! I'll stay here with Sasuke." Ignoring Itachi's apprehensive look, Naruto rushed over to his best friend. He placed a hand on Sasuke's back, trying to console the poor boy, but he didn't actually talk until Itachi was gone.

"Sasuke!" Naruto bent down in front of him, watching as tears slid down Sasuke's face and fell onto the pavement. "Sasuke are you listening to me?" Naruto forced Sasuke's head up so he could look into the blank obsidian eyes that reminded him so much of Itachi. "What's wrong with him? Why isn't he answering?"

Sakura looked at her blonde friend. "Lets get him to his house first." She pulled him to his feet but he fell limply back to the ground on his knees. Rolling her eyes, she lifted him up with her shoulder and began towards the Uchiha compound. What was wrong with Sasuke?

111

After they got the unresponsive boy home, they placed him on his couch, where he proceeded to pull his knees to his chest and burry his face in his knees.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked for the second time that day. It was aggravating that she hadn't answered him the first time. He wanted answers now! This was his best friend, although, by the time he actually got to talk to the boy, would Sasuke even want to think his name anymore? Would he be disgusted by the fact that Naruto had moved on-to his brother of all people?

"He is stunned." Sakura answered dully. The boy on the couch let out a loud sob. He had stopped crying long enough to catch his breath, but every now and then, he would either let out a sob or a pained moan.

"Stunned?" Naruto didn't know that much about medical terminology but he knew that if it didn't sound good, then it probably wasn't.

"Yes. It is merely a stage where the mind shuts off, leaving the body to fend for itself. It's common in trauma patients." Sakura paused looking at the blonde boy who was staring back at her with curiosity. "Did you know that Sasuke was a trauma patient?"

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously. He had never heard such a thing before.

Sakura nodded. "After…the Uchiha Clan massacre,"-she didn't want to say 'After Itachi killed his family,' because she knew Naruto would take offense to that-"Sasuke became stunned. He wouldn't talk, walk, or even eat for a whole week. He was practically a zombie." Sakura brushed her hand over Sasuke's head, making him flinch. She drew her hand back seeing his reaction. "It seems that seeing Itachi take something else away from him has reawakened that state of mind for him."

"How do we get him out of this…whatever you said it was?"

Sakura shrugged. "Shock him out of it. Not a bad kind of shock just let the alarms go off in his head. Like…if I was in the state…seeing a naked Rock Lee would probably shock me out it." Naruto almost laughed at that. "The only way to get him out of this is to do something radical." Taking one last glance at Sasuke she turned around for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Naruto didn't want to be left alone with Sasuke after he was 'revived.'

"You and Sasuke are going to need to talk alone together. I don't want to feel like I am intruding." With that, she opened the door and rushed outside before Naruto could somehow reel her back in. He was good at that, you know.

Sighing, Naruto sat down on the coffee table in front of Sasuke. What would shock Sasuke so he would come out of his trance? A naked Rock Lee like Sakura had suggested would suffice…but he was on a mission today so that was out of the question. A naked Naruto would probably work…but it would also give Sasuke the wrong idea _**and**_ a hard-on.

Naruto sat there for a whole ten minuets coming up with ideas only to toss them out the door because of some kind of complication. Finally, he got on his knees in front of Sasuke and forced the boy to look up. Cold black eyes stared at him blankly. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the other boy's.

"Itachi…forgive me darling. I have to do this." After his small prayer he took a deep breath and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. He sat there counting the seconds until ten seconds had gone by, and pulled back.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke yelled as he scrambled to his feet, knocking Naruto down in the process. "You tell me that you are married to my _**brother**_ and then you have the nerve to kiss me! You sick demented bastard!" Well that got a reaction out of him.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Naruto grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet to glare at his friend. "You are the bastard! Who pushes down someone who is pregnant!" Naruto glared. He didn't want to fight his best friend but if he had to…

Sasuke wasn't going to give up this soon. "You…I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me from the beginning? I thought we were friends! I thought you loved me!"

Naruto sat in the chair beside the couch. "I do love you," he said quietly. "But not how you want me to love you. I can't love you that way. I mean…I've got a family now. I just don't feel anything more than friendship love for you." He could see how much this was hurting Sasuke but if he didn't do it now, it would only hurt worse later. He should have done this sooner.

Sasuke glared. "You feel nothing at all for me?" His face showed a hint of disgust. "The whole time I was gone from Konoha, I never once stopped thinking of you! I tried so…hard to forget you but you were like a disease-I carried you with me no matter where I was. I came back for you, Naruto! I killed Orochimaru sooner than I wanted to because I wanted to hear your voice, to see your face." He walked over to Naruto and placed his hands on both of the arms of the chair, leaning in so their faces were a bit too close for Naruto's liking.

"Sasuke…I am so sorry. I was in pain too, at first." Naruto didn't want to tell Sasuke how much it still pained him to think about Sasuke leaving him.

Sasuke pushed back, sitting on the couch in a huffy manor. "Oh really now? I don't think it can compare to how I feel now!" He sneered. "Was your heart ripped out? Did you feel empty and cold? How did you feel?" His sarcastic words bit at Naruto, making tear form in his eyes.

"When you left, Sasuke…I cried so hard. There wasn't a night that I didn't curl up with your picture and cry myself to sleep. Everyone I knew told me to let go after the first month. They said that even though I shouldn't give up hope, that I should prepare myself for being hurt." Naruto looked down at the floor sadly. "But I never did, Sasuke. I always thought about you." He took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice so it wouldn't break. "But then I went to train with Jariaya. He knew I was about to break under the pressure of having to live by the people who reminded me of you. So he took me away. It was shortly after that, that I met Itachi."

Sasuke cast his eyes downward.

"You hurt me…so much Sasuke. You shouldn't expect to be forgiven just like that." Naruto bit out the words. He knew they would hurt him but he needed to cut the boy down so he would understand. "It doesn't work that way."

There was along silence. "Why him?" Sasuke whispered, almost wishing he didn't ask. But if he didn't ask now he would only end up yelling at Naruto again. "I mean…why Itachi of all people. He ruined my clan…ruined my life." Sasuke paused, looking over at the one person he loved more than anything. "The only thing that man ever does is take. He has taken everything from me as if I were nothing to him at all. And you love him?! How could you possibly love him!" He was starting to raise his voice again.

Naruto closed his eyes for a long while. Long enough for Sasuke to think he had gone to sleep. "I knew Itachi before the Uchiha Massacre." Sasuke's eyes grew with this new information. "No one else in the village knows this-except Itachi, Tsunade, Jariaya and I-but the fourth Hokage was my father."

"What?" Sasuke gasped. This was very interesting news.

"Yes. My father was a great man. He wanted nothing more than my happiness. He knew that the Kyuubi was going to attack the village soon and was willing to do anything-even seal the demon inside of me-to protect the village he loved so much. He also knew that if it came to sealing the demon inside of me, there was a chance that the village would hate me for having the demon inside of me. So he betrothed me to the first born of your family."

"But you are a boy. Surely your father didn't know you would turn out gay?" Sasuke was confused. Could the fourth have been that powerful? Could he see into the future to know that Naruto would be gay?

"You don't remember her do you?" Naruto looked at the boy in front of him. "The first born was actually a girl. Her name was Naomi Uchiha. The Kyuubi killed her on the night I was born. She was slightly older than Itachi but he barely even knew her. She was very sick and was sent to live in another household until she got better. Her death was almost unnoticed." Naruto shrugged. It was a sad story really but there was nothing he could do for the poor unloved girl. "The contract my father drew up automatically made Itachi my betrothed." Naruto smiled. "For five years, he looked after me secretively and finally, he emerged from the shadows of my life and revealed himself as my fiancé."

"You only married him because of a contract?" Sasuke sighed with relief. At least that meant that Naruto didn't really love Itachi.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked pained. "I really do love Itachi. I know every inch of him inside and out. If I could do my life over again, I wouldn't change a thing. I love Itachi more than you could ever know."

Sasuke sighed dejectedly. Somehow he expected that. "Continue," he murmured in a depressed tone.

"I thought of him as an older brother until I was about eight years old. By then, I had recognized my feelings as love. I never told him of course. I thought it was a bad thing I was falling for a guy. One night he came to my house, looking positively frantic. I had been up that night, waiting for him to come by and tuck me in at night like he always did. After he tucked me in, he kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly, telling me that he would be gone for a while."

"He killed my clan!" Sasuke hissed.

"Don't interrupt the person talking!" Naruto snapped. "So rude." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Anyway, he told me that something bad had happened and I couldn't tell anyone the truth unless it was totally necessary. Up until today I haven't told anyone. You are the first to know besides Tsunade, Jariaya and the Akatsuki. Itachi didn't kill your clan. The friend that was said to have killed himself faked his death. He came back to kill the Uchiha Clan. He had almost succeeded when Itachi came in and found every one of his family members dead. Itachi killed his best friend. He had to…to save you. I don't think you understand how relieved he was when he found out you weren't among the dead."

Sasuke was cold. He felt everything he knew be taken away from him in an instant. He could hardly breathe. "But…why would he claim that he killed the clan?"

"There was still someone out there that wanted you dead Sasuke. Itachi had to join the Akatsuki because someone had sent Itachi's friend to kill the Uchiha Clan. The Akatsuki was the best way he knew of to get stronger so he could find his revenge and make sure you were absolutely safe. After the death of that person, he ended up staying with the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki are his family."

Sasuke felt like crying again. He clutched the covering of the couch tightly, as he fought the urge to scream at the world. "I…think you should leave now." Sasuke said quietly. "All this information is…a lot to take in."

Naruto nodded and stood. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I never meant to hurt you." He whispered as he walked to the door. He watched as Sasuke began to shake with more sobs. Quickly, Naruto exited the house, fighting the urge to go back and comfort the boy.

111

Naruto sighed as he entered his house. Even though the walk from the Uchiha Manor to his new apartment was like…two miles, his feet were killing him. He flopped down on his couch, kicking off his shoes and placing on them the pillow on the other end of the couch. Itachi appeared behind the couch, leaning over to kiss Naruto's forehead. He pulled back slightly but still remained leaning over his lover.

"It was horrible," Naruto answered Itachi's unspoken question.

"Oh?" Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

Naruto told him the whole story, leaving out the part of the kiss. One word of that to Itachi and Itachi would slaughter the whole village. Damn possessive Uchiha's.

Itachi seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Well, he did deserve to know. Even though he was raised as an Uchiha and taught to be very perceptive, he can be very dense. For one he gave up you," Itachi smiled. "I do believe that was the worst mistake of his life."

Naruto smiled softly at that. "I don't believe I could thank him enough for that." Naruto admitted. "You could never guess how many times I have imagined what life would be like if I had never met you and ended up with him." Seeing the look of distaste on Itachi's face he quickly added, "But I don't do that now! During the first few months of our relationship, when I was first pregnant with Kaoru, I was worried." His eyes cast downward. "It was hard, you know. To be in love with someone who wasn't even supposed to be in my life. But every time I asked myself what would have happened if I ended up with him, I couldn't think of him. It was all you, Itachi." He stuck out his tongue. "I know that sounds horribly sappy, but it's true. Sasuke and I were never meant to be."

Itachi chuckled and kissed Naruto's forehead again. "The heavens felt so bad for you they just had to give you the most handsome person in the world."

Naruto punched Itachi in the arm softly with a giggle. "Shut-up."

"Okay, okay!" Deidara said as he pushed Itachi out of the way to lean over Naruto just like Itachi had been just a moment before. "We have a slight problem!" He announced loudly. "There are no more sandwiches left in this house."

"That's because you ate all the lunch meats and bread!" Sasori said with an irritated look. "And you threw out all the turkey!" He tossed his hands in the air angrily. "If Deidara doesn't want it, then no body can have it."

"Well, you know what, you son of a-"

"Shut-up!" Naruto yelled at them. He glared at the fighting lovers. "We can always go into town to buy more food. Deidara, don't throw out my turkey or I will not hesitate to toss you off of a building."

Deidara gulped, remembering the last time he had ignored that same threat.

Itachi moved away from the fight scene and walked back into the hallway. When he returned, he saw Deidara laying on the couch upside down with a bump on his head, Sasori fuming as he flexed his hand, and Naruto sitting down in the arm chair, shaking his head at the two.

"Here is your coat darling," Itachi said as he handed Naruto a white coat with the Uchiha symbol stitched into the back.

"What is this for?" Naruto asked, but started pulling on the coat anyway.

"It's going to rain later," Itachi said. It was weird how Itachi always knew how the weather would be. "We should go ahead and get the things that Deidara wants otherwise he will be impossible to live with." It was true. Deidara had the mood-swings of a woman.

"Very true," Naruto said as he yanked the arm of his coat over his long arms. "Alright. Well we should-" He smiled as he watched a sleepy Kaoru wander down the long hallway, stumbling like the uncoordinated child he was, hand running along the wall in a desperate attempt to steady himself. The little boy rubbed his eyes sleepily as a long strange of black hair fell over eyes, blocking his view.

"Are you going to finish that sentence?" Deidara waved a hand in front of his friends face.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled as he walked over to Kaoru to pick him up. Strange how the smallest of things could remind you of how good parenthood actually was. "Well, since Kaoru is up, why don't we go on a date? I'm thinking that I don't want to cook and since we have to go to buy sandwich stuff because someone-" he shot a glare at Deidara. "Was stupid enough to throw out all the things I had in my refrigerator that he didn't like and eat everything else he liked, it would just be easier to go out to eat."

Kaoru reached out towards Itachi. "Daddy!" Kaoru called sleepily.

Taking his son, Itachi cuddled the boy close. "I'll dress him and then we'll go," he said softly as he started back towards Kaoru's room.

Naruto sighed. He was really tired. Tonight he would have to get some kind of sleep or else he might die of exhaustion. Deidara and Sasori glanced at each other.

"You aren't really going out like that are you?" They said at the same time, motioning at his sweat pants and loose t-shirt.

Glaring, Naruto made his way back to his room to change.

111

In the end, everyone had changed clothes. Naruto was wearing normal jeans with a black high collared t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Itachi had some strange fetish for seeing him wearing the symbol of his clan. Itachi wore black pants that rode low on his hips and a shirt matching Naruto's. Kaoru was dressed in matching attire with his father. Deidara and Sasori even changed. Since it was their first appearance in town, they didn't want to look menacing the first time the met the rest of the villagers. They wore blood red shirts with each other's names written on the back and matching white pants. They really were a sight to see.

Since the streets near the Uchiha district were usually deserted, they weren't bothered by anyone for a while. Well, until they reached the village square where everyone in the whole village happened to be at that moment.

So maybe Naruto was exaggerating, but it still seemed like there was a lot of people there. More so than usual.

A group of girls standing by a clothing store gawked at them as they walked. One girl-Naruto knew her as Haruhi Yamato, a girl a few years older than him- walked up to them with her posse behind her.

"Itachi-sama," she cooed as she batted her eyes. "I've heard everything from Tsunade-sama. She has sent letters to everyone about your return-and about the horrible things you did just to protect your brother." She turned her body in a very suggestive manor, squishing her boobs together as if that would make Itachi notice them. "I feel so sorry for you, you know. Out there with the Akatsuki-we've all heard stories-and we know that you must be ready to settle down and help rebuild your clan with your brother."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Apparently, no one had told anybody that Itachi was **married,** with a **kid!**

Itachi snorted, something he always did before shooing someone away. "I'm sorry, but I do not think of my brother that way. Besides, I didn't think it was possible for him to have children."

The girl faltered for a moment. "Um, Itachi-sama…I meant that you would help him out. You know, get a girl so you can have as many children as you want?"

Naruto was about to burst out laughing. Deidara was beside him, covering his mouth as his body shook with the force of the restraint he was having to use to keep from laughing. Sasori only rolled his eyes.

"Surely you don't think I am that stupid?" Itachi commented as he looked at the group of girls behind Haruhi. "That was a nice way of getting you to go away." He stared at her with his famous Uchiha Death Glare. "I am married, you poor naïve girl. And I have a four-year-old kid. I've even got two more on the way."

The girl sputtered.

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He grabbed his sides just as the laughter started to pour out. Itachi smirked at him and shook his head.

"W-what?" The girl asked angrily. "Who do you think you are? You're just…just Naruto Uzumaki the-"

"If you continue that sentence I will have to kill you. That would break the treaty I signed," Itachi warned her.

Naruto just kept laughing. "Who am…I?" He barked out between laughs. "I'm not…Naruto Uzu…Uzumaki. I'm Naruto…Uchiha!" He doubled over in laughter, trying to stop but the girls horrified face lingered in his mind.

"He's my husband," Itachi said lightly. The girl blushed and backed away. The embarrassment must have been too much for her to come up with come cruel retort-either that or the fact that Itachi was willing to break the treaty he had signed just to help out his husband. She turned on her heal and began running away just as another group of girls rushed up to them.

"ItaNaru!" They screamed happily as they ran passed them to go make up Fanfiction and post it on this site. (AN: I'm dumb.)

Ignoring the growing amounts of fangirls, they quickly ushered themselves into a small sushi restaurant. There were several tables filled with people on business meetings, dates, and friendly visits-all people of high class. As soon as the odd looking group walked through the doors, all the heads turned.

A tall tan man rushed towards them. "Hi! My name is Toshizu! I will be your waiter tonight!" He picked up a pile of menus and rushed them towards a table. Smoothing out his black and white apron, the man smiled brightly. "Hi, Itachi-sama." He said bashfully.

"Oh my god!" Itachi cried as he ruffled Kaoru's hair. The boy had fallen asleep while they were walking here. Now he was snuggling against Naruto's neck. "Okay everyone!" Itachi stood up in front of the whole restaurant. "My name is Itachi Uchiha!" There were a few surprised gasps as they stared upon his lithe form, taking in every inch of him. God some people had it bad. "I am married to Naruto Uzumaki-" Naruto coughed interrupting him. "Sorry. It's Naruto Uchiha and together we have one child of four years and two on the way! Stop approaching me!"

Naruto hid his face as Itachi sat back down. "You snapped." He commented lightly. "You made a scene in front of the high class people."

"I'm sorry," Itachi apologized as he reached for his husband's hand. "It was aggravating. Growing up…" he stared off into space as the memories came back to him. "Everyone adored the Uchiha clan. They produced the most talented and handsome ninja of all the generations. I nearly went crazy from all the girls that stalked me. I figured if I told everyone early on that I wasn't interested, they would back off and I wouldn't have to deal with too many rejections."

Deidara flipped through a menu. "Yeah, I'll take a sushi platter," he told the waiter to was still there.

Itachi looked up at the man. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you were there."

The man blinked confusedly. "Sure…" How in the world could he forget? Was Itachi just that oblivious?

"I can't believe you did that," Naruto chanted to himself over and over again until the waiter left with all of their orders.

Sasori slipped out from the table and returned with a high chair for Kaoru. The boy happily sat in it.

They sat in silence mostly, ignoring the hard stares of those around them. If Naruto thought he could die of embarrassment, now was the time he would prove it. Unfortunately, that time never did come.

Instead something else happened.

"Guh," Naruto gasped as a pain wove its way through his body. He started to stand from the table they were at, but fell to his knees, grasping at his stomach where most of the pain was coming from. Itachi was suddenly at his side, trying to help him up. Sasori made a grab for Kaoru who was staring at the scene with curiosity and knowing. Was it possible the boy knew what was happening?

"Naruto!" Itachi called to him, clutching his hyperventilating husband. Suddenly, everyone in the restaurant was around them, wandering what they should do.

Naruto let out a pained moan as his head swung loosely to one side. Itachi's words of comfort missed his ears as a strange tunneling sound blocked the sound. He could hardly feel the hard grasp Itachi had on his arm; his body was going numb. His vision was going black and he cried out as an impossible pain rocked through his body.

Itachi looked up at Sasori and Deidara who were trying to get the crowd to back up without hurting anyone. Here his husband was, crying out in pain from _**something**_ and all these people wanted was to get up front and watch him suffer. He thought about just getting up and beating the crap out of everyone there but that would break the treaty.

Naruto pulled away from Itachi, his eyes beginning to focus, the feeling in his body coming back. He panted heavily as he tried to stand. His head was pounding.

"Are you okay?" Deidara shouted back at him as he pushed a man back who was trying to take a picture of Naruto.

Itachi gabbed Naruto's arm. "Let's get you to Tsunade!" He began pulling Naruto through the crowd.

"No! These people-" he motioned around him. "They will all die if we leave now."

"What are you-?"

"We have to stay!" Naruto pleaded. "The enemies!" He pointed out the window. "In just a moment they will burst through the window and attempt to kill everyone here."

No sooner had he said it, the windows shattered open and six ninja attacked.

111

Fay: That was mean to leave it there wasn't it? Oh well. It can't be as bad as leaving you where I did last chapter. That was just plain mean. I didn't edit the last part of the chapter because…well I was just too lazy do that. So any mistakes you see there…sorry.

I've posted a little notice about it on my profile but I'll say something here anyway. If anyone is willing to find me (Or draw) a picture that would be like…the cover for this story, I would greatly appreciate it. I would recognize you on my profile send a link to all my friends and show it off just because I really want a picture! I have a picture for Hidden Life Secret Love that my friend in school drew me because he loves me to death! It's not available on the Internet though. He doesn't want publicity. Although he said I could post it in august during his senior year. So by august I will send a link to all of you for that picture!

Oh I got off track. Anyway, the reason I want a picture is because the picture helps me think through things. Plus, I will be taking my crappy laptop with me on my two trips this summer. I'm going to camp with my youth group and then I'm taking it with me on my tour! So I need something to remind me that I've got fans that require attention.

Anyway, I guess that's all I have to say except…I'm a redhead now! I died my hair this really dark red that looks just so…sexy…it's awesome!

Okay…I had to put that in there…

Peace and Love.


End file.
